That Dream
by PrincessLesse
Summary: Have you ever had THAT dream? Syaoran has. Yet, poor Syaoran, while he was having THAT dream, Eriol decided to do a little mind reading... FINISHED
1. Oh, Pedro!

=That Dream=  
Prologue (of sorts)  
  
Standard Disclaimers apply. This is told from Syaoran's point of view. If you don't like anything associated with the male genitalia, then I suggest you don't read any further.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Have you ever had that dream where you're going to school, or work, or just having a walk outside? Yeah, and then you finally realize--when everyone is pointing and staring--that you're naked?  
  
That's the one I've been having for quite a while. I've been going to school, stark naked, and everyone is just *staring* at me. No, wait, not at me, but that thing that distinguishes me from females. Oh yeah. Pedro has been getting a lot of attention lately.  
  
That's not even the worst of it. I would go about afterwards--when I finally realize that I'm wearing my birthday suit--thinking that they're the ones being left out, or something along those lines. Then I'd walk into class.  
  
You see, so far everyone has either been jealous, or they were impressed. That was, until I got into class. Because, sitting in the desk in front of mine, would just be the girl of my dreams, of *any* dreams I had!   
  
But, she was APPALLED. She couldn't believe that I would do such a thing, and then she'd turn her head away, with her nose in the air.  
  
Then she'd say to the window, as if she couldn't stand the sight of me (or Pedro), "I'm sorry, but I can no longer call you by your first name. I'm sorry, Li-kun."  
  
This was when I'd wake up. When I finally realized, that yes, it was me. It was me, and I was walking around in all my glory, proclaiming my manhood in a way not done since the 60's.   
  
Now, here I am, going full frontal nudeness, and the girl of my dreams is NOT impressed.  
  
That's what I call a nightmare. 


	2. The One For Me

=That Dream=   
Chapter One  
  
Happy reading? Good. Can you hear me now? Good.  
~*~*~  
  
So, like I said, that's a total nightmare. How do you live with the fact that the girl you like doesn't like you? Well, she likes you okay as a friend.   
  
And then, she's practically saying that she doesn't want to be your friend! All because Pedro decided he didn't want to wear a shirt today. Goodness!  
  
Anyhow, the real fact of the matter is, I'm pretty sure that she likes me, at least a bit. I *was* intending to spend the rest of my life with her, because I knew that she was the one. The ONE! She's the one girl I couldn't bare to live without. I could speak to her ten minutes at a time and not get bored. I mean, I do that already, but she doesn't like me in *that* way.   
  
Um, that I know of.  
  
She has this friend, and her name is Daidouji Tomoyo. She's the devil.   
Yep, Lucifer was an angel who fell to hell and became a woman. Well, maybe he was split in two and also became her counterpart, better known as 'The Evil One.' He likes that name for some odd reason, but actually his real name is Hiiragizawa Eriol. But don't I dare utter those words. Hiiragizawa Eriol really is evil. He can do things that no one should be able to do.   
  
Well, Sakura can do things that no one else is able to do, and that includes the fact that if she smiles at me I would jump off a bridge.   
  
Well, only if she told me to, and then she smiled.  
  
Anyhow, Hiiragizawa is the reincarnation of Clow Reed, he's the other part of him and Sakura's father is the other half. You see, it's just one big, messed-up, spider web of magic. I got thrown in there somehow, too. Oh, and so did Touya.  
  
Wow, that's a mouthful of magic, and wouldn't you know, Sakura just happens to be the most powerful magic user on earth! Well, maybe in this dimension. Maybe in a parallel Universe, I'm more powerful than her. If that were the case, my dreams would come true, and well, my dreams are already bad enough.   
  
In that demension, if my dreams were to come true, would hers come true here? That's something to ponder about.  
  
I've already told you about my previous dream, about Pedro and myself talking a walk, showing the world all of my glory. Well, Sakura was NOT impressed, and she didn't want to be my friend.   
  
You know, I actually happen to be pretty powerful. I damn near overtook the cards from Sakura. Not that it would've actually happened, per se. I mean, she actually could've fried me on the spot, if she was scared enough. I know that much is for sure.  
  
Anyhow, I'm telling you that I have been having this repeating dream--maybe a few things would be different in-between--but it'd all end in the same way.   
  
Sakura wouldn't want to be my friend, and Pedro ends up pretty deflated, if you know what I mean.   
  
Anyhow, this dream has been repeating itself for a long time now. I've been having it for the past few weeks, and these weeks made me realize how much I like Sakura, and how much I value her opinion of me. Especially concerning what she thinks about me. If she thought down upon me, in real life, I don't think that I could cope with the discomfiture.  
  
Well, now that I've told you how much I like Sakura and how much she doesn't seem to like me, you think this is a love story gone awry, right? WRONG! She just happens to like someone else besides me. You guessed it, it's her brother's best friend. Tsukishiro Yukito also known as Yue.   
  
Okay, so Sakura knows that her moon guardian is none other than her brother's best friend. Well, maybe they're more than friends, and Sakura knows this. She knows that Yukito and Touya couldn't live without one another, literally.  
  
How sickening. Touya gave up his power because he loved Yukito, but also because Yue needed it, and if Yue disappeared Yukito would also disappear.   
  
I used to refer to Yukito as "him" because if I said his name, I'd probably pass out from blood loss. But, now if I say Sakura's name, I do the same thing. You see, I've said that Sakura is the card mistress, but she wasn't strong enough to support Yue as she was only eleven years old. Not that old at all, but already the strongest sorceress in the world.   
  
She wasn't quite strong enough to support Yue then. Now she could support ten plus Yue's. So, you see why I value her opinion? I suppose it could also be because she's the one. Not that she knows that.  
  
Yet, her having all this power doesn't maker her any less dense. Or maybe, she's trying to discard the fact that I like her, because that fact utterly repulses and disgusts her.   
  
I can't believe that, but anyhow I've said so a couple of times that she is the girl of my dreams, and I love her far more than anyone could. ANYONE I tell you, no one could love her like I love her. But then, I just go off and have a dream about her and me.  
  
Well, me mainly, I've been naked for the past few dreams, and it always ends with her not being impressed. Not exactly what I call confidence boosting, but I'm not complaining, well, much. At least I have enough balls, pardon the pun, to get naked and do the happy Snoopy dance. Or, the jig, whichever was more appropriate.  
  
Well, what you don't know is, that I've been going to school with this dream in the back of my head, and I'd walk into class, and there she'd be, sitting primly in the desk in front of me. There was certainly a cowinkydink in that arrangement.   
  
What the hell? Where did I get this word from; cowinkydink? I've been hanging around Hiiragizawa far too much.  
  
But, I have to go to school really soon, and I think it'd be best for me to stop talking about these things, because, well, I'd be in trouble if my thoughts were to get into the wrong hands. Hiiragizawa's hands.  
  
I do have a little something to say, Sakura is the most powerful being in this universe, she is even stronger than Clow ever was, and that's saying something. The thing is, Clow was about in his thirties, but Sakura is only seventeen.  
  
Damn, I had to pick the girl who could grin and make me jump off a bridge if she wanted to, and then fry me on the way down. I sure know how to pick 'em. Not just that, I'm still having that reoccurring dream. It's not as good as they say it is, reoccurring dreams, because the ending result is still the same.  
  
~*~   
End chapter 1 


	3. Art Class Fiasco

=That Dream=  
Chapter 2  
  
~*~*~  
  
Oh. My. God. School couldn't have been any worse.   
  
Did you know the other half of Daidouji is Hiiragizawa? Well, now you do if you didn't, and he has the capability to read my mind! The bastard!  
  
I truly can't believe him, and he thinks that it is his duty and honour to make my life a living hell! Especially making me babble incoherent, inner thoughts to a certain Cherry Blossom. She'll remain nameless. Even though I completely gave her away.  
  
Anyhow, Hiiragizawa wouldn't leave me alone, mind you I was minding my own business. I was just, drifting into other thoughts.   
  
Notoriously known as la-la land, but hey, it's been called other things.   
  
Anyway, Pedro had been getting my reoccurring dream, but it wasn't like others. Yep, this time, I had worn everything but pants, and everyone else was wearing everything but shirts. Yes, everything *but* shirts, the females were wearing bras. I'm not *too* terrible.  
  
You want to know why? WHY!? Well, that would be because we were in art class, something that I wasn't paying any attention to, (Sakura was sitting in front of me, as usual.) and Eriol had decided that he didn't want to pay attention either. Well, not to the lesson anyway. But to what I was thinking, and apparently to where my thoughts were taking me. Or more precisely, Pedro.  
  
You see, Eriol had started to grin rather deviously, and I stared at him with glazed over eyes, not entirely paying attention to what he was saying. All I heard was a couple of mumbles, so to speak.  
  
"Psst!"  
  
"Wha...?" I answered, drooling. Art class is very boring.  
  
"Psst! Descendent, my cute little descendent, listen to me!" Eriol was saying.  
  
I shook my head, as if trying to clear my thoughts. Well, my thoughts didn't go away, because they were just forming. And they were forming into something that I didn't want to see.   
  
Well, not unless it was some morbid fantasy I was having in the comfort of my own home, and not in school with Eriol sitting right across from me. Nope, no siree!  
  
"Syaoran, do you know that you are giving off thoughts? Really, you'd think the future leader of the Li Clan would have more control over who he's transmitting his signals to. I mean, no *telling* who could be on the receiving end of those thoughts."   
  
Eriol just had to be right.  
  
Well, I had thought about this after he had said it, and it made perfect sense.   
  
Sakura could've been on the receiving end of my thoughts! But, I wasn't looking at the whole picture. What I wasn't noticing, was that if Sakura wasn't on the receiving end, Eriol was. And right now, I can't decide who is worse.  
  
Eriol had grinned evilly at me when a look of horror crossed my face. Luckily, Eriol, at the time, hadn't gotten the worst of my thoughts. Only the parts about Pedro thinking about a certain someone. Yeah, being hormonal definitely wasn't helping me. I literally had to put my blazer on top of my lap. Oh boy.  
  
Well, Eriol had tapped into my dreams, as I wasn't being very cautious as he so graciously pointed out to me. He had actually gotten the dream where we were studying this painting, by whom, I don't remember.   
  
But, it was a bunch of women in brassieres, and a couple of men that were half dressed. Needless to say, Sakura was one of the women in the brassieres. Did I tell you I have an over-active imagination? Well, I do.  
  
Sakura (Not that I've been looking!) is pretty well endowed in the chest area. She is practically perfect! Well, in my eyes. I actually don't care about breast size, but hell, I'm a guy. No offense, but what guy doesn't like breasts? I don't know one, and Eriol can't lie to me and say he doesn't, because I caught him whenever he was thinking about a certain Mizuki Kaho and Daidouji Tomoyo, and then I won't even branch off from there.   
  
He's not he only one who is perceptive. But all I have to say is, Eriol has a sick and perverted mind. Very sick and perverted.  
  
Anyhow, Sakura may not be so busty, in that area, so she was the woman in the picture with the nice sized...boobs.  
  
Okay, so I'm sick and perverted, just like Eriol. But like ancestor like descendent! Not that I'm claiming that I'm his descendent, of course.   
  
And, one thing I have to say is, that if Eriol ever spilled the beans to Touya, I'd definitely be one dead quote unquote "Chinese Gaki."  
  
Well, I never fully told you what Eriol did. Not that I really want to, but if you want to understand me and my predicament, you should know.  
  
Eriol was transmitting my thoughts onto paper, and was composing them so he could kindly use them as blackmail. Oh, how wonderful he is! Not!  
  
Hiiragizawa is very artistic, by the way. He could draw what I was picturing. Which is not a good thing, mind you.  
  
Anyhow, he re-sent them into my head, and I was seeing me with nothing but a shirt on, a far cry from normal, but a bit better than being in my birthday suit. Sakura had a bra, she was heavily busted mind you, and she was wearing a skirt. I was the guy she was staring at, and she was waving a feather in my direction.   
  
Don't ask why, but Pedro thought that this was even better than before. And all I could think about was "American Pie®".  
  
Oh yeah, Jim has nothing on me, buddy, nothing at all. Eriol thought this was great fun, so he decided to add a little something to my dream, don't know why I didn't think of this one, but Cerberus was the animal rug that I was standing on.   
  
Ha! Take that, you stuffed-animal!   
  
But, the sad thing was, Touya was serving the drinks on a silver platter.  
  
'Oh boy' once again. Touya had acted quite lively in my dream, because my hand was reaching out to you know what, and it wasn't of my own accord. Touya--dream Touya--didn't care, it was my fault anyhow. He started to chase me around and try to maim me.   
  
I'm a delicate boy, and I was free-balling, much less running around and free-balling at the same time.  
  
Hiiragizawa Eriol is an evil individual, just letting you know. But not just this, he said that I should be thankful that he's so loving and isn't going to tell anyone.   
  
'Loving' is a crackpot, and he's just smoked it.  
  
Anyhow, I've got to finish homework, and wouldn't you know it, draw my version of that painting that we had in art class. That's not fair. Pedro definitely agrees with me, he's a little deflated at the moment.   
  
Dammit. It's all Hiiragizawa's fault!  
  
~*~*~   
End Chapter 2 


	4. Go Put Some Clothes On!

=That Dream=   
Chapter 3  
  
~*~*~  
  
I hate me, really, I do hate myself very much. I know that I've been having those reoccurring dreams about Pedro and I taking a walk. Now because of Eriol doing that stupid, mind-reading trick he's infamously good at doing, he has made my mind open up to *great* things, but they aren't good. DEFINITELY NOT GOOD!  
  
You see, I don't mind the fact, or the dream, because I'm seventeen years old, and hell, Pedro has got to be the brains of this operation! But the dream is actually an inverse of my old one. A major inverse.  
  
Maybe I shouldn't tell you about it, because I have to go to school soon, but I don't know if I want to go today. It'd make things interesting, but not just that, I couldn't face her today. I can't and I won't face her today! I'd die if I had to! Well, perhaps I won't go to school.   
  
So yeah, I have the day off today. I can get my work later, or have someone bring it to me.  
  
Anyhow, I really and truly want to go into full detail about this dream. Into every last detail, about everything that happened and what my sick and perverted mind has come up with.   
  
But, okay. I'll tell you about it, without all the mindless (or mind blowing) details. It actually started like this:  
  
I woke up from a great sleep, and I blinked and stared into nothingness. I rubbed my eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them. I stood up and went to my bathroom, because I have to pee very badly every morning when I wake up.   
  
So, I'm standing there, taking a pee, and then I get the most ridiculous thought in my head.   
  
Why should I go out naked today?   
  
I was feeling morbid, because as the reoccurring dreams were my past week in this dream, Sakura has been actually pretty cold towards me.  
  
So, I smiled at my great plan, and then I hoppped into the shower. Mind you, it's pretty hot when I get in, because I didn't want to deflate my great mood. Definitely didn't want to deflate my great mood. Or Pedro.  
  
So, after my great and wonderful, hot shower, I got out and wrappped a towel around my waist. For some reason, I noticed that I wasn't wet. My hair was wet, but it wasn't dripping, and my skin was perfectly dry. I didn't pay attention to this, so I had put my uniform on, and put gel in my hair.   
  
Therefore, I was creating the essence of perfectly calm and collected. Either that or I was just trying to be cool.  
  
On my way out of the apartment, I grabbbed my bag, and had put on my pendant that was hanging on the key rack. I had gotten my license last year, but I had failed to get myself a car.   
  
I bet Sakura would like it if I came by her house every morning and picked her up in my car...  
  
Okay, so back to the dream at hand, I grabbed everything, and walked out the door. I didn't notice anything peculiar, until I was two minutes away from school. It finally clicked in my head, I was the one missing out now. Everyone was naked.   
  
And I mean everyone! The guy who had no business to walk around naked was walking around naked, the girl that would give me a nosebleed, had no right to walk around naked! But she was!  
  
It hadn't clicked, and I was just thinking of normal things. If you happen to remember, or maybe you don't, I had thought that everyone else was being left out.   
  
Well, now I was the one being left out, and they were all staring at me like I was crazy. I had quickly gottten over this, it was rather *not* daunting to me. So, I walked into school, taking off my outside shoes, and putting on my shoes that I'm supposed to wear around school.  
  
I had almost passed out, and my eyes almost fell out of their sockets when I saw Hiiragizawa Eriol walking around proclaiming HIS manhood. And damn! Clow Reed was one lucky man. One helluva lucky man.   
  
Eriol looked at me, and his glasses had glinted as he waved at me and smothered a laugh.   
  
I've never noticed, but Eriol is rather muscular. Makes me sick. Why does he have to be so damn perfect?  
  
So, I kept on walking, cautiously, and stared at everyone I passed. They're all naked. I was scared to go to homeroom, because what was going to happen when I got in there? What was going to happen, and would it be something that I can handle?  
  
Well, you know how I was talking about the girl who shouldn't be naked because she would give me a nosebleed, it had nothing to do with Sakura. But Sakura was the one I was thinking about.   
  
If I saw her naked, I don't think I could cope. I think I'd probably die of blood loss. Literally.   
  
I remember this one time when Sakura and I were little--this was completely platonic as well, on her side anyway. She was comforting me after I just rescued her from the Return card, and then she showed me affection. I passed out. Literally, I passed out right in front of her. It was because I was too close to her. Now what's going to happen if she's naked?  
  
I wasn't anticipating this, but what utterly repulsed me was I just passed the principal, and he was in HIS birthday suit. Oh, I'm scarred mentally forever and ever. That would be like seeing your parents making out or something. Not cool, not cool.  
  
I tried to block the image out when I walked into homeroom. My eyes were closed, and I didn't want to see anything that my poor self couldn't handle. All of a sudden, three people came up to me. Yamazaki, Eriol, and Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo is naked. Tomoyo is naked. I'm seeing a naked girl. She's naked. She's naked. I'm seeing a naked girl. Tomoyo is naked. Oh. My. God. I know my face was red, and she looked concerned for me. Well, WOMAN, GO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! Then, I'll be better, but...  
  
SHE'S NAKED!!!!! Is Sakura naked? Please let Sakura--NO! Don't let Sakura be naked!  
  
Is she naked? Can I see? NO! No! I'm not supposed to see that. No, no. Bad, Syaoran. BAD, BAD, BAD! And that's practically how I was, throughout the entire dream! I mean, I *still* feel like that.  
  
Then--"Li-kun, is there a problem?" Dream Yamazaki asked me.  
  
Right-o, friend, this is definitely a warped dream, and he had just asked me if something was wrong. That should tell you exactly what's the problem, because, well, because! This is actually perfectly normal, don't you think?  
  
I nod, just nod. He stared at my attire, like there was something wrong with me. He was clearly and painstakingly saying, "Weren't you the one running around naked all week?"  
  
I turned to look at Eriol who was laughing rather wickedly. Then Tomoyo walked by, and he choked. I had actually forgotten my problems and chuckled at him, but he smirked and told me to turn around.  
  
I gulped nervously as I turned around. Sitting in her desk as always, was Sakura. She was gloriously naked. I could've sworn angels sang and heaven's beautiful light was shining upon her, and she was naked!  
  
KINOMOTO SAKURA WAS NAKED AND SHE SITS IN FRONT OF ME! I started to hyperventilate, and someone clapped me hard on the back. I turned around, and Eriol was there, with a hand on my shoulder.   
  
He grinned rather smugly, and he said, "She's rather nice looking, isn't she. Just like out of a painting."  
  
I could only nod before it kicked in that Eriol was looking at Sakura, naked. I turned around and glared at him.   
  
He smiled and said, "You're looking, too."  
  
He got me there, I was definitely looking. It still didn't give him any right to look.  
  
"You looked at Tomoyo," he said calmly.  
  
Okay, so Eriol had me there, too. But, Tomoyo had come up to me, and was standing there, boobs in my face, and she was naked.   
  
What am I supposed to do? Just say calmly, "Do you know you're lacking clothing articles?" No, I think not.  
  
Anyway, I turned to Sakura, and she's there, laughing. For some odd reason, more guys are hornier than usual. Eh, yeah. For some *odd* reason.  
  
They are all crowded around Sakura, but her breasts are right there. Right in front of my face. She's right there, she's naked. She's freakin' naked!  
  
I walked up to her, and I couldn't help but notice that she was sitting on her feet, and she was leaning forward in her desk, talking to the guy who played American football. He was busy flirting with her, but she was just talking. Hopefully.   
  
But she was leaning forward, and her breasts were resting on the desk top. Oh, pardon my words, but major boner.  
  
I mean, Pedro was sticking straight out, and I couldn't do anything about it. I turned around quickly, my face redder than a cherry tomato.   
I gulped as I tred to rush out of the classroom, but Eriol stoped me, and he smirked.   
  
He pointed down and said, "Tokyo Tower rises early today."  
  
I growled and grumbled back in response, "It's not Tokyo Tower it's PEDRO!"  
  
I shoved past him and out into the hall. When I was about to leave, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, and there's Sakura. She's naked, and damn she's naked!   
  
She got this look on her face, and she said, "Syaoran, are you angry?"  
  
I shook my head 'no'. But I did the unthinkable, I looked down and passed out.  
  
You see, that was my dream. That was the dream I had. But don't you understand now? I can't go to school? That image of Sakura is forever planted in my head. Sakura was naked, and I saw her naked!  
  
I know that this is probably what she looks like, because I have magic, and my magic will get things as accurate as possible.   
  
That's a part of my personality, to be a perfectionist. Well, this is probably giving me a very accurate, naked Sakura.  
  
Oh shit. I've just noticed something!   
  
Eriol. Eriol knew what he was doing in the dream, he kept smirking at me, why didn't I notice? Eriol had read my dream! Eriol knows about this dream!  
  
Oh no, the clock says it's time for school to be out. Eriol will be here, I know it. Eriol was in my dream last night, so now I KNOW that the people looked correct. Eriol is just perverted like that.   
  
Oh my GOD!  
  
Knock-knock!  
  
It's him. It's Eriol, I know it!  
  
~*~  
End Chapter 3 


	5. Real Men Don't Giggle

=That Dream=   
Chapter 4  
  
~*~*~  
  
"H-hello?" I say to the closed door.  
  
"Why! HELLO! My cute descendent, you. Why didn't you come to school today? Was it because you were feeling a little *covered*? You know, with that new flu going around, you have to bundle up."   
  
Really Eriol, God damn you to hell!  
  
"I'm sorry Eriol, it isn't that flu, but another. I'm not feeling all that well, I think you should leave. Really, I appreciate your concern =cough= but I don't think I can handle--"  
  
Eriol decided to cut me off during my little and CONVINCING speech.  
  
"I understand. I guess I'll just have to go talk to Sakura about your "illness". I'm sure she'd love to--"  
  
"NO! Eh hehehe, I mean, no! Why would you want to go see someone else when I'm perfectly fine?" I say as I open the door.  
  
Eriol has my books in his hands, and he's grinning rather maliciously. He looks at me, and I only have my sweats on. He cocks his eyebrow, and waltzes right on it. I grit my teeth and bare it. He'd be gone soon, hopefully with me not doing something too embarrassing as his blackmail.  
  
AHA!! I know something he doesn't know! I have blackmail on him!  
  
"No you don't."   
  
Why do you have to be so damn infuriating?  
  
"Because I am. Are these glasses clean? They seem to have some specks on them. You know, if you're so sick you should drink some juice. It does the body wonders. Truly."  
  
"Hiiragizawa, you are an asshole."   
  
I sneer at him as I make a move to open my door.  
  
"Ah, perhaps you are right in your assumptions. I may be a rectal cavity, but you my friend, are screwed. Or mayhap you are just horny. I seriously doubt you have enough balls, and that's not just a figure of speech, to say anything about me or to Sakura."  
  
I growl and launch myself after him. He's an infuriating asshole who needed to be shown that I wasn't good at martial arts for anything!   
And, I do have balls, even though they aren't the metaphorical balls that would tell Sakura that I like her, but the physical anatomy of a male kind of balls!  
  
"No, no, no! I'm afraid that you won't want to do that. As you know, I have the power of blackmail on my side, and I'm a much more accomplished liar than you are. You should know, as you're the one usually believing them. You and one other person. Who might that other person be? Think about it."  
  
I paled. I know I paled. It doesn't usually happen, but as it's an extreme opposite to my blushing, I know I paled. I lost colour to my whole body. Do you want to know why? HMM!!! Well, I'll tell you. SAKURA IS TEN TIMES MORE GULLIBLE THAN I AM!   
  
I stumble and falter. Then I promptly fall onto my couch. Eriol is there, drinking a soft drink.  
  
"So, what do you say? I mean, we can work out some sort of deal."  
  
"Yeah. I have a proposition for you. You won't tell Sakura and I won't tell Tomoyo."  
  
Eriol is of fair complexion already, so after I said this, he turned completely white. He cleared his throat, and tried to act calm. Ha! Calm my ass!  
  
"I've no idea what you're talking about. So, what, pray tell, would you tell Tomoyo-san?" he asks me, clearly thinking I'll believe him. NOT THIS TIME!  
  
"Well, I can tell her that first off, you're an asshole. Secondly, you pictured her naked. Third, you know she is accurately and physically correct in your dreams about her, because you are a sick and horny bastard and you've been spying on her in the shower!"  
  
I grin. Blackmail definitely wasn't below me. Right now, blackmail and I are on speaking terms, and he and Pedro are having a helluva good time.   
  
Eriol was turning paler by the moment. The boy was now out of anything white, and was turning into the bluer shades.  
  
"I--er--I don't know what you're talking about, Li-san."  
  
Hell yeah! I definitely had the great sorcerer, Hiiragizawa Eriol, eating out of the palm of my hand.  
  
"But, you were the one having the naked dreams about Sakura. I have to say, you're pretty secretive when you're spying. Not even Kinomoto Nadeshiko-san spotted you."  
  
Okay, so I don't have Eriol eating out of the palm of my hand. I curse and I turn to him. I get up and walk to the kitchen, pour myself a drink, and turn around.   
  
I was leaning on the fridge, it was very cool to the touch. It felt good, as I know my whole body was burning all over.  
  
Ding-dong!  
  
I look at Eriol, he looks at me. We both pale considerably. Okay, so I turn something akin to white, and he looks as if he's suffocating.  
  
"Syaoran-kun?" That's Sakura. That's Sakura's voice. Sakura is here. OH MY GOD! Sakura is standing outside of my door.   
  
Eriol is smirking at me, trying to stifle his *giggles*. Real men don't giggle.  
  
"Li-kun, I know that you're in there. Sakura and I are here to see if you're okay. Someone already got your books, so we couldn't get them."   
That was Tomoyo. I look at Eriol, and now I'm *chuckling* NOT *giggling*. He's turned that nice shade of blue once again.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, please open the door. I promise, I won't bite." Oh, but I wish you would. NO! No, don't think that. Think happy thoughts, think football, think boobs-NO not boobs. Think of frogs!  
  
"He's coming. He's just feeling a slight squeamish." Damn you Eriol. Damn you for gaining your composure faster than me. Damn you for telling them I'm here. But, we have something against each other, so we are okay--for awhile.  
  
I watch as Eriol answers the door, and he smiles charmingly at the girls. Sakura walks into the room, smiling prettily, and she's carrying CHOCOLATE! Sakura's brining me chocolate! Oh, what a wonderful girl this is. Now I know she's the one for me. She knows I love chocolate.  
  
"I don't think that Syaoran should be eating chocolate. It wouldn't be good for him."  
  
Eriol, go to hell and burn!  
  
"NO! I can eat chocolate, ne Eriol?" I say glaring at him.  
  
"Oh, well I suppose a bit won't hurt him," Eriol says rather grudgingly. Serves him right, baka.  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want him to get worse. Syaoran, are you okay?" I can only manage a nod as she walks closer to me.  
  
This girl is so completely beyond sexy. She even makes the school uniforms something x-rated.  
  
You see, her white oxford had the top four buttons unbuttoned (Very nice view, by the way!) and her skirt was hiked up rather short, or maybe that was just the perverts who made up the uniform.   
  
Anyhow, she had her vest unbuttoned, and her jacket was almost, practically hanging off of her shoulders. She has nice legs, they're pretty long, and they're slender. They had form fitting white thigh highs on them, and her skirt is short, like I said. So, damn.  
  
"Syaoran, are you okay? You seem to be slightly red. I knew that we shouldn't have come, Tomoyo! Look, we've made him sick."  
  
"Uh huh, yeah." Damn, evil camcorder. I don't like this at all. Why does she have to take the camcorder everywhere? I don't like her right now, not at all. Like I said, she's Lucifer.   
  
Eriol is just smirking.  
  
"I think I need to sit down," I tell them.   
  
OH yeah, I definitely need to sit down. As I sit down, Sakura bends over me and looks me in the eye. Well, maybe she thought she was looking in my eyes, because I definitely wasn't looking in her eyes. I was looking, erm, down.  
  
I started to turn red, and well, something was starting to turn up.  
  
"Hey, Syaoran, is your friend Pedro coming over today? I heard he was flying up from-"  
  
I glared at Eriol as he smirked. I grabbed my blanket. I just realized I was half-naked. Well, I had my shirt off. And sweat pants don't do well to cover Pedro.  
  
"Who's Pedro, Syaoran?" Sakura asks me, a cute grin on her face.  
  
OH my GOD! She shouldn't look that cute when she's talking about Pedro. Okay, so maybe she should, but not when she doesn't know who Pedro is.  
  
"Okay, if you don't want to tell me, I won't worry about it."   
  
She frowns at me, and stands up. Dammit. OH well, Pedro's flying back down south anyhow.  
  
"Eriol got it wrong, Pedro is Meiling's friend, and he's staying where he is. Down south."   
  
There, that should cover up anything that Eriol might've hinted at.   
Now, time for a little payback.  
  
"Didn't you say something about the Tokyo Tower, Eriol? I thought that you had wanted to show Tomoyo what it was really like?" I say rather innocently. Even innocent for me.  
  
Sakura turns around abruptly, and grins benignly at Eriol who is blushing scarlet. Ha! Take that ANCESTOR! I got you back!  
  
"Oh, well then, Sakura, did you know that Syaoran was really into art?" Ooh, Eriol, that got me right here. Sakura turns back around to me, her green eyes sparkling.  
  
"Syaoran! I didn't know you liked art! I love art. Maybe we can go to a museum sometime."   
  
Not unless the museum was called "Adult flicks for the Renaissance" I don't think you'd like my style of art.  
  
"Oh--oh sure, Sakura!" I say cheerfully.   
  
I think it's cheerfully, anyway. I think wrong, of course. Because Sakura has just arched one of her very pretty eyebrows. Anything is pretty about her. ANYTHING!  
  
"Syaoran, I really don't think you're feeling all that well. I hope you do get better. It seems as if you need some rest. Here." She grabs my hand and leads me to my bedroom. I can FEEL Eriol's snickers from the den. I know I'm blushing, and Pedro is come up for a visit.  
  
Once we get inside my bedroom, Sakura pushes me down onto my bed, and then she bends over me, smiling.  
  
"Syaoran, what you need is a good rest. Here, you lay down and try to take a nap, I'll take care of you, 'kay?" She smiles and all I can do is nod.  
  
She puts the covers over me, and kisses my forehead. Oh, how lucky my forehead is says the rest of my body. She giggles and winks at me as she walks to the door, and closes it behind her.  
  
*yawn* I really am getting tired. For some reason, I think Sakura used Sleep...  
  
~*~*~  
End Chapter 4 


	6. Syaoran, it's me, Pedro

=That Dream=   
Chapter 5  
  
~*~*~  
  
When I woke up the next morning, I noticed that my apartment was a *lot* cleaner than it was before. I mean, it was impeccably clean before, but now, not a spot of dust was in the farthest corner of my apartment. Man, that Sakura does wonders. I mean, of course Tomoyo does, too, but that's beside the point.  
  
But the real point is, here I am sitting behind Sakura once again, but she's not naked. (I don't know whether to be happy or angry about that.) But she is still as radiant as ever.   
  
I will never ever stop thinking about her. But, as I was sleeping last night, I actually had a normal dream. Or maybe it was a nightmare. It might be just a dream to some, but it's a nightmare to me, because I wasn't going to get with Sakura, that we were just going to be friends forever and ever, and nothing would become of us.   
  
I mean, I love her. I know I do, but I don't think she loves me. Pathetic, isn't it?  
  
Anyhow, you know what? As much as I hated Japanese when I was younger because it was so close to Chinese, I hate English even more. Knowing me I'll probably fall asleep or something. But, I can only pay attention to the honey-brown head in front of me.   
  
I bet if I stare long enough, she'll turn around like she did when I first came here. Damn, I was an ass when I first came here, wasn't I? Oh well, she forgives me--I think.  
  
You know who still doesn't forgive me? Touya. He hates me, and I can honestly say the feeling is mutual. I'd actually be a little more wary if Touya still had his powers, they were undeveloped and could have easily been used against me.   
  
Remember how I said that it was sickeningly sweet for Touya to give up his powers for Yue? Well, no I take that back. Thank you, Yue, for taking Touya's power off of his hands. Thank you!  
  
This class is so goddamn boring. I hate it, there is nothing about it that I need to know. I know how to speak English, I had to learn it whenever I was training in Hong Kong.   
  
I really do hate this class. So, maybe if I lay my head down, it won't be so bad. I mean, I couldn't possibly fall asleep. I slept so much yesterday...  
  
I'm walking around in mist? How did I get in mist? Hmm... this is weird. Really weird.  
  
"Syaoran?" a voice suddenly calls out into the mist. It definitely isn't my voice. Anyhow, why would I call my own name?  
  
"Syaoran!" the voice calls again.  
  
"What? Who are you?" I ask. Aren't I the intelligent one?  
  
"Syaoran, I want to tell you something. I know something you don't know. Would you like me to tell you? I'll tell you anyway. I know that you like the same girl as I do. But, you see, I certainly like her body, and her female anatomy more than you. You're a good fellow, you like her personality and her brain."  
  
Oh, you just did NOT go there!  
  
"Why you son of a bi--" I start out saying before the voice interrupts me once again.  
  
"Well, I have a proposition for you. How about we share instead?"  
  
What kind of sick lunatic is this? No possible freaking way would I ever share Sakura! I voice this, too. I'm just about as protective of Sakura than Touya.  
  
"Now, you listen here! Sakura isn't some article of clothing or anything of the sort! She's a wonderful human being, and she picks who she wants to be with! Sharing? For that, I'm going to kick your ass! Come out here where I can see you!"  
  
Well, I can muster some bravado when it comes about with dealing with Sakura. I turn around in the mist, looking every which way. Finally the voice speaks up once again.  
  
"You really don't know who I am, Syaoran?"  
  
I greet him with silence. I don't care who it is, but once he gets out here, I'll show him who's the boss!  
  
"Syaoran, I'm Pedro."  
  
All of a sudden I feel a pull. I'm on the floor, and I'm staring up at florescent lighting, and three faces are swimming in front of me. One of them I'm very wary of. You always have to be wary of Hiiragizawa Eriol.  
  
I quickly scramble back into my seat, and I have the decency to blush as the teacher glares in my direction. She turns around, because she knows that I'm fairly well in Englisht. Thank goodness I do well. Thank goodness for that.  
  
"Hey, Syaoran-kun, what's the matter?" Sakura asks me, genuine sincerity lacing her voice.   
  
She's still turned towards the front. She didn't want to get in trouble. English wasn't one of her best subjects.  
  
"Oh, erm, well nothing!" I say rather unconvincingly.  
  
"Oh, uh huh sure," Tomoyo says, grinning at me. I think she knows. She's fairly perceptive for not having any magic.   
  
Maybe some magic residue rubbed off on her because of being around Sakura too much. That's actually a feasible theory.  
  
But, before I can turn away from her, she winks at me and giggles. She really is the other half of Hiiragizawa. I wonder what he'd do without her.  
  
"How was it talking to your own penis, Syaoran?" Hiiragizawa says quietly to me.  
  
I turn white all over, my face a perfect epitome fear and shock molded into one expression. More or less anxiety.  
  
"But, don't mind me. I must praise you for doing so well at blocking your signals, even when you're out cold. I decided that you must be having another one of those *fascinating* dreams, and I couldn't bare on missing out."  
  
He's such an ass. He actually, ACTUALLY, snuck into my head to see my dream just because he wanted to. He's so infuriating. Really and truly. Now Eriol really has something to blackmail me about. Why can't I ever have the upper hand?  
  
"Because, descendent, you're not as seasoned at it as I am. Believe me, I know how to get the upper hand of everyone," he said in a superior tone.  
  
"Hiiragizawa-san! Is there something you like to share with the class?!" the sensei asked loudly.  
  
Oh yeah, I know I'm trying to stifle my chuckles. Eriol is beet red, and he's trying to tell the sensei that he's nothing more than talking about the lesson. Ha! Upper hand of everyone my ass. This is great!  
  
When the sensei finally leaves him alone, he turns to me, a stony expression on his face.  
  
"Don't say a word, descendent. That was intentional."  
  
"Of course it was intentional, the sensei *intended* to embarrass you because you were talking during her lesson."  
  
I have a smug look on my face and I know it. I've the upper-hand and I've just embarrassed the great and almighty Hiiragizawa Eriol. What a great day this turned out to be. Well, except I had a very weird dream about Pedro talking to me, but hey, Hiiragizawa just ate his own words. By a non-magical person at that!  
  
I guess I should pay attention now, as I've already had a most unfortunate dream. I'm surprised that Sakura didn't catch it. Oh wait, yeah. Never mind, Eriol said that I had blocked it, he just snuck into my head. Oh, the bastard. Really and truly.  
  
"Hey, Li-kun? I want to talk to you later, okay? I have something really important I need to discuss with you."  
  
I look at Tomoyo as she smiles at me and winks. I gulp, no telling what she wanted to talk to me about.   
  
Oh! Oh-hoho! Would you look at that? Eriol is steaming. I turn back to Tomoyo and give her one of my more dazzling smiles. The ones I reserve for Sakura.   
  
This is rich! She just blushed! Oh yeah, that smile can make anyone do anything. Well, anyone except Sakura that is...anyone except her.  
  
~*~*~  
End Chapter Five 


	7. You' and 'Like' and 'Sakura'

=That Dream=   
Chapter 6  
  
~*~  
  
You know how I said that Tomoyo wanted to talk to me? Well, we had a chat all right. And boy did we have a chat.  
  
First off she blushed and stuttered a bit. Ha! The great Daidouji Tomoyo stuttering, to the stuttering king himself!   
  
It's safe to say I was a wee bit surprised. Anyhow, you want to know what she talked to me about? I'm actually quite embarrassed of it. Here, let me tell you.  
  
"Li-kun," Daidouji starts, "I--uh--I need to tell you something. I know that you have an--er--infatuation with my darling Sakura-chan."  
  
I blink at her, and then I smile once again. Yet, my dazzling smile from before lost its dazzle as I tried to brush up on my "acting" skills.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, Daidouji-san. Sakura and I are nothing more than mere great friends!"   
  
I smile at her again, trying to take her mind off of things. Namely 'you' and 'like' and 'Sakura'.  
  
"Yes you do," she was saying to me as if I were two. "You do. I know you do, and the fact that you were mumbling about her in your sleep confirms it."  
  
My eyes had widened in shock, and I stared at her for quite a time before I mumbled, "I don't mumble." I just contradicted myself. Idiot.  
  
She grinned slyly at me, she knew that now she had the upper hand, and I couldn't do a thing about it.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan had used the Sleep on you, and considering the fact that Sakura-chan was cleaning your apartment, I came in your room to check up on you. You mumbled a few choice words. Them being 'Sakura, why can't we be?' and your hysterical remark of 'JUST FRIENDS?!' Really, Syaoran-kun, you'd think you'd be more wary, having Eriol-kun as an ancestor."  
  
I glared my infamous glare at her, as I stuffed my hands into my pockets. She grinned in response, and giggled at my predicament.  
  
"You know what, Li-kun, you're funny. You think that you can hide from me, but you can't. You can't and believe me, you won't."  
  
I stared at her skeptically as I saw Eriol walking past, trying to stare at us without seeming suspicious. I walked towards Daidouji, and grinned. I bent down and whispered in her ear, "Play it cool. I'm doing you a favour."  
  
She stared at me with wide amethyst eyes as I bent down and kissed her on the cheek. A defiant blush made it's way to her cheeks. She looked at me confusedly, until I gestured with my eyes to my left her right.   
What she saw there, made her giggle insanely. A frigid Eriol stood there, his fists clenched in tight balls. He walked off, stiffly, as he made his way out of the gate.  
  
I pulled back from Tomoyo once I realized that Eriol was gone. She stared at me, her eyes bright.  
  
"Li-kun, how did you know?" she asked me, clutching her shirt.  
  
I smile benignly at her, and I say, "I only learn from the best, Daidouji- san. You should know that I'm related to Hiiragizawa-san."  
  
She looked at me and smiled. She started walking to a bench, and she beckoned me to follow her. I made my way over to her, and we sat down on the bench in a compatible silence. Then she finally spoke.  
  
"I can help you, you know?" she said. She wouldn't look at me. I suppose she's still a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Oh? How so?" I say nonchalantly. I like this. I've the upper hand of everyone today!  
  
"I can help you get Sakura, nitwit!" she says as she turns to me.  
  
I stare at her with mild alarm, and then I grin slightly.  
  
"You want to make Hiiragizawa jealous, don't you?" I say knowingly.  
  
"NO!" she says defensively. 'No' my ass, Daidouji. This is great, I've got both devils eating out of the palm of my hand.  
  
"Okay, so I want to make him a 'smidge' jealous. Not too much, to the fact where he thinks that I'm actually into you."  
  
Wow. That was a blow. I frown, not uncharacteristically. She covers her mouth with her hands as she apologizes with her eyes.  
  
"I didn't mean that! I mean--oh! I don't know! Dammit, Li-kun!" I've never heard Daidouji curse before. I stare at her, shock in my eyes.   
This was when I get a clear mental image of her naked, and her standing there with Yamazaki and Hiiragizawa. My face turns red, as I stand up abruptly.  
  
She stares at me inquisitively. Finally, I'm turned around and not looking at her, I say, "I'll help you. You have to help me, but I don't want to make Sakura jealous. I'm sure that I have enough guts," 'or balls,' I whisper to myself, "to ask Sakura to date me if I knew whether or not she liked me."  
  
She stands up, and puts her hands on her hips as she stands in front of me.   
  
She glares at me and says, "Who do you think I am?! I'm not your beck-and-call girl! I'd said I'd help you, not get valuable information without having a thought about my friend's feelings and telling any secrets she reveals to me to you!"  
  
I sigh. I give up! I resign and say, "You can videotape me asking Sakura out if she likes me."  
  
"Okay!" she says happily as she bounces around.  
  
My head, it hurts. It does. It's throbbing right now. Can you feel it? I can. It hurts. Dammit, why do I think I've just sold my soul to the devil. Oh wait, I did.  
  
"You know what, Li-kun, we make a pretty darn good team!" she smiles at me, and before she can walk away, I say to her calmly, "If only I can videotape you and Eriol."  
  
She stops dead in her tracks, and I have to stifle a laugh. She turns around to me, and her nose is flaring. She looks absolutely murderous.  
  
"Excuse me? Did you just say what I think you said?" she takes steps (or leaps) over to me and she pokes me in the chest.  
  
"Li Syaoran! Did you just ask ME, of all people, ME! If you could film Eriol and myself?"   
  
She's still poking me in the chest.  
  
I nod mutely, there's nothing else I can do.  
  
"Oh could you please?!" she says with stars in her eyes. Wait a damn minute! She has stars in her eyes, her voice is sugary sweet, and she just did a 180 on her attitude.  
  
"Uh, Daidouji-san, are you alright?" I ask uncertainly.  
  
"Of course I am! I wouldn't be able to tape it myself, so I could have it for later on. Syaoran-kun, you are a DOLL!"  
  
She's grinning. She was just yelling at me. But now she's grinning. I'll never understand the female population. Never.  
  
"Nope, you won't." DID SHE JUST READ MY MIND?! Oh my god, please no. Please, no!  
  
"Syaoran-kun, I can just tell by the look on your face that you are thinking about how unfathomable we girls are. I'm just confirming your suspicions. You will never understand us. Well, I've got to jet! Bai- bai!"  
  
And she really did just jet off. I was left standing there, like a bumbling idiot. I started my slow walk home.   
  
So, Daidouji, Sakura's best friend, is going to help me win Sakura's heart if I help her with Eriol.  
  
Well, that'll be easy. I already know Eriol likes Tomoyo, all I have to do is just tell him. Or, I can make him suffer. For all's he's done to Sakura and I.   
  
He'd probably deny it, and later on do it. Then he'd tell Tomoyo that he decided, on his own, that he couldn't live another day without telling her how much he loved her, or some rot. Damn him, he's really too good at this.  
  
I look at my apartment door. I stare at it for a bit before I grab the handle. As I take up my keys, I accidentally turn the knob, and lo-and- behold, my door's unlocked. I brace myself, and I gently open my door. Sitting on my couch is none other than Hiiragizawa Eriol.  
  
Uh-oh. He's got this look on his face, and why don't I think it's meant as good cheer and welcome home?  
  
~*~*~  
  
End Chapter 6 


	8. Do You Know What You Did Today?

=That Dream=   
Chapter 7  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Descendent."  
  
That's not a tone of voice you hear with Eriol everyday. I stare at him, as I leave my door open. A fast escape route.  
  
"Yes?" I inquire uncertainly. I don't want to get Eriol riled up. He always told me to be calm, but whenever he's angry, he's not the most charming person, but he does happen to get a wee bit violent.  
  
"Do you know what you did today?"  
  
What a stupid question. Of COURSE I knew what I did today! But, I'm not going to answer like that.  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"Did you know that I saw what you did today?"  
  
Duh. That's the whole reason I did what I did.  
  
"No, I wasn't aware."  
  
"Well, are you trying to be a sniveling coward behind my back!?"  
  
I don't think this is going very well, but as I'm a good person, I'm going to play dumb.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"YOU KISSED TOMOYO! YOU--YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU?! YOU KNOW THAT I LIKE HER!"  
  
What he did next, was completely unexpected.  
  
Eriol punched me.  
  
In my right eye! DAMMIT! ERIOL PUNCHED ME! Oh, this is definitely a brawl.  
  
"Listen, (*swing*) you asshole! (*swing*) I tried (*punch*) to make you jealous for a reason!"  
  
I watched as Eriol stumbled back, holding his cheek. He snarled at me before he jumped at me. We got into a good fight, and well, I'm sorry to say, Eriol is a good fighter. Too bad I was going to have to kick his ass.  
  
"You (*punch*) kissed (*swing*) TOMOYO! (*kick*)" I clutched my side in pain, as I jumped up and did a roundhouse kick.  
  
"STOP IT!"  
  
We both stop what we're doing immediately. I gulp, because I know that voice. I turned around ever so slowly, and I stared at the reason I did anything these days. Sakura.  
  
Sakura was staring at me, with something akin to hurt on her face, and she was staring at Eriol and I with contempt.  
  
"Eriol. It's your loss. You should've gotten to *sob* Tomoyo first! You know what, I don't know what I'm doing here. Say, Syao--Li-kun, I hope everything goes well with--with Tomoyo-san."  
  
My mouth is wide open, and I watch as she runs off. I start to run after her, but Eriol pulls me back.  
  
"Where the hell do you think you're going?! We aren't finished here!" I immediately duck as Eriol tires to punch me. My nose is flat enough already, it doesn't need to be any flatter. {For all of those who think I'm mutilating our poor Syaoran, I'm Asian, Vietnamese in fact, and Asian people have the flatter noses. So, no, for all of those ready to jump me, I'm not making fun of or 'dissing' Syaoran.}  
  
"DAMMIT, ERIOL, WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME?!"  
  
I shove Eriol off of me, and I pin him on the ground.  
  
"I kissed Tomoyo on the cheek to make her jealous! Dammit, she likes you, NOT ME! So what? You like her. I don't give a damn at this point. I ruined ANY chances I had with Sakura, because of your big, fat mouth!"   
  
At this I punch him.  
  
He didn't notice, but he looks at me and says instead, "She likes me?"  
  
"Yes, stupid. I told her I'd tell you. So you can schedule a date. Now, as I've said, any chances with Sakura are RUINED! Ruined goddammit. I hate you, Eriol."  
  
Eriol dismisses me with a wave of his hand, and asks again, "She likes me?"  
  
"What did I just say?! Of course she likes you! Sakura doesn't like ME! Hello, which one is worse?"  
  
I start yelling, and I scramble over to the couch, nursing my right eye. Sakura overheard Eriol, but who didn't, with that big mouth of his? I can't believe this, it's not fair. Not fair at all. I definitely don't have a chance with Sakura now!  
  
Eriol, finally out of his stupor, comes over to me and pats me on the back. I jerk away from him, and get up. He sighs, and twists his hand. I come back to the couch, my arms bound to my side. I can't get up, dammit all to hell!  
  
"Now you listen to me. I'm sorry."  
  
"Guess what? I don't care!"  
  
I huff, since I can't cross my arms, I slump.  
  
"Listen, he who has little faith, I am going to right your wrong."  
  
"What wrong?! I didn't do anything. You know, I could have pretended I was in France*, you nitwit!"  
  
Eriol glared darkly at me, and I did something childish, I stuck my tongue out at him. He sighs and takes off his glasses and starts to wipe them.  
  
"Listen, like I said, I'll right your wrong. And before you do anything, you didn't have to make me jealous. You know how I can get when I feel that something I--erm--have a slight attraction to is being taken over."  
  
I roll my eyes at him, and I spit in his lap. Well, I tried to spit in his face, but it fell a little short.  
  
"Dammit, Syaoran, these are my good pants!"  
  
"I don't care. Listen here, bastard, you came in here punching me, ruined anything with Sakura that I had, and now Tomoyo is probably going to hate me now."  
  
"If Tomoyo hates you, it won't bother me. Hell, it'd make me feel better."  
  
I glare at him, and he clamps his mouth shut. But he smiles and says, "Syaoran, I have a proposition for you."  
  
I shrug my shoulders, or tried to anyhow, and turn my head away. I wasn't in the mood to listen to anything Eriol had to say. He groaned, and then twisted his magic to make my head face him.  
  
"Listen to me, Li Syaoran, I want to make a bet with you. I think that if we can do this, and cooperate together, that little fight we had earlier can be forgotten, what do you say?"  
  
"How about NO!"  
  
Eriol coughed, and said, "I can make Sakura yours."  
  
"I don't want Sakura to be MINE! I want Sakura to be herself and belong to HERSELF, she doesn't belong to me or anyone for that matter!"  
  
"Why do you have to be difficult?"  
  
"Because you slugged me in my eye, that's why!"  
  
I watched as Eriol kept glaring at me. "It's your fault, you know? You didn't have to kiss Tomoyo."  
  
I was going to break these little magic chains Eriol had on me. I growled, and I got an ingenious idea.  
  
"What if I told you that Tomoyo wanted me to do that?"  
  
Eriol tried to keep his cool, but I could see his pale skin turning red. He swallowed rather forcedly.  
  
"I would say that you're full of shit. Now listen here, I have a bet for you."  
  
I rolled my eyes, as there was nothing for me to do anyhow. He read my thoughts, and he frowned at me. Then he brightened considerably.  
  
"I bet that I can get Sakura to like you, even go out with you, by the end of next week. If I lose, you can tell Tomoyo *anything* you want about me. And I mean that."  
  
"I want to publicly humiliate you."  
  
I see him flinch, but then he smiles wanly and says, "I agree, you can instead, publicly humiliate me."  
  
"No. I'm doing both. I tell Tomoyo anything I want about you, and I humiliate you."  
  
"Fine," Eriol bit out. I sneer at this. Take that, baka.  
  
"And if I win, you are to live out that ludicrous dream of yours."  
  
I stare at him, wide-eyed. I had a-many dreams.  
  
"The one where you're the one naked. You will spend a whole day naked. And this day will be a Wednesday."  
  
I stare at him. Me? Naked? For a whole day? On Wednesday?  
  
"Why Wednesday?" I asked him.  
  
"Because it's a full moon."  
  
I glare at him. "Bad pun."  
  
"So what? So what do you say?"  
  
I glance at him, as I turn my head the other way. I finally got my head out of his confines. I can see that he notices this, and strengthens his magic.  
  
"I say okay. But, what am I to during this bet?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing, except get a date for Tomoyo and myself."  
  
"Fine, it's a deal."  
  
Eriol nods at me, and he undid my bindings. He stands and I stand. He holds out his hand, as an informal way of signing our contract. Too bad this made me not able to back out on it. Both our magic was enforced into it with this simple handshake.  
  
"Well, Li Syaoran, I'm going to get to work. You should probably do something about that eye."  
  
"Same goes to you, Hiiragizawa."  
  
I watch as Eriol leaves. I sit down with my head in my hands, and I cry. Because I couldn't do it in front of Eriol. It would show my weakness. That being Sakura.   
  
I know there's nothing that Eriol would be able to do. Because, I'm certain Sakura hates me now. She called me 'Li-kun.' There's nothing I can do to salvage this. Oh boy, I agreed to this 'bet' because if Eriol follows through, I can be with Sakura. Fat chance. Sakura hates me now! Maybe I should call Tomoyo to warn her.  
  
But, before I can get to the phone. It rings.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Gaki, what the hell did you do to my imouto?!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
End Chapter 7  
  
*Meaning that people in France greet each other by kissing one another on the cheek. 


	9. Stupid Chinese Gaki

=That Dream=   
Chapter 8  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Kin-Kinomoto?" I ask into the phone incredulously.  
  
"No crap, Gaki!" I hear him breathe deeply until a yell is deafening my ears. Touya has some set of lungs.  
  
"GAKI! MY SISTER IS IN HERE, FEELING PITIFUL BECAUSE OF A DUMBASS LIKE YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I WANT YOU TO KNOW THIS!"  
  
I can only do one thing, nod my head up and down. Before long, Touya will just get tired of me not responding and hang up on me. Then I'll have to avoid Sakura and Touya for a very long time. Well, as long as permitted.   
  
I hate my life. I do. You know that? People suck. I HATE YOU ERIOL! You've ruined any chances I did have. So what? It was a freakin' kiss on the cheek!  
  
"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?! YOU KNOW, I'M BEING SOMEWHAT TOLERABLE TO YOU! I'M NOT EVEN GOING ON ABOUT--"  
  
I gulp. Why did I have to like the girl, who had a brother that was a freakin' homicidal maniac. Why? Oh WHY!?  
  
My doorbell rings, and I set my phone down. I didn't want to hang up on him, that would cause me more bodily harm that what I already am done for. And wouldn't all that of clichés happen.  
  
TOUYA IS STANDING AT MY DOOR! HE HAS A CELL PHONE! Oh shit.  
  
Touya has that ever wonderful, stony expression on his face. He hangs up the cell phone, and steps inside the apartment.  
  
"I don't like you. I loathe you."  
  
Wait a minute! He just walked into MY apartment and tells me how much he doesn't like me?! What an asshole! But, believe me, I don't tell him that.  
  
I watch as he hangs up his cell phone, and plops himself on my couch. Doesn't this seem familiar? Another rampaging male who thinks his dominance over someone is being threatened, i.e. Eriol over Tomoyo.  
  
"Listen, Touya--"  
  
And he interjects before I can say anything. Don't the wonders ever cease?  
  
"No, you listen here, Gaki. Sakura is the most precious thing in the world to me. She's always defended you, she's done anything she can for you, and you go and break her heart. I don't know how, I don't know WHY, but it better not had been some trivial reason. Like trying to make someone jealous or some crap, and you tried to use her or someone close. Because, you listen here, you probably don't have enough reasons for me not to kill you."  
  
Oh boy, oh crap! And wouldn't you know it? Everything Touya listed is something that I'm not supposed to do and I did it. Damn him.  
  
"Oh." Is that the only intelligent remark I can come up with? Touya seems to think so.  
  
He sighs, and he rolls his eyes. He starts cracking his knuckles. I gulp, magic or no magic, I was damn fool-hardy back in fourth grade. Now, I wish that I could hide in my closet and never come out again. Never.  
  
"Gaki, go hang up your phone. I'm not too unfortunate, Sakura was kind enough to have my powers come back ever so slowly. Very slowly. I have a feeling that someone is going to call soon."  
  
I stare at him, my mouth hanging open. He rolls his eyes and growls.  
  
"Go. Hang. Up. Your. Phone. Someone. Is. Going. To. Call. Very. Soon."  
  
Okay, now he's hurting my feelings. He's speaking to me as if I can't comprehend a simple sentence. Well, I guess I did sit there with drool coming out of my mouth.   
  
I get up, I was walking backwards, and I headed towards the phone. I put it back on the receiver, when I turned around, I was staring at Touya.  
  
I was his height now, maybe he had a couple of centimetres on me, but I was okay with that. I had one more good growth spurt before I was all grown out. Anyhow, it made our previous glare matches rather interesting.   
  
Now I didn't have the heart to have a glare match, I'm a terrible kaijuu is what I am.  
  
"You're a terrible kaijuu for doing whatever it is you did to my imouto. I want to tell you something, you Chinese Gaki, this is Japan. Whatever you do in China is your business, and you're way of life.   
"You're in Tomoeda now, this isn't even Tokyo. So, city life isn't something that I'm too fond of at the time, and believe me! You being the boy that you are, it's not boding well for me."  
  
I nod, and I can only say one thing.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Damn right you should be sorry!"  
  
"I know, but just hear me out. I like your sister, I can say that I'm about 99.9% sure I'm in love with your sister." I watched as Touya narrowed his eyes at me, but I continued on.  
  
"I wanted to make her jealous, so I decided to talk to Tomoyo about this. I found out some very interesting news about Tomoyo, and that she liked Hiiragizawa. I decided I'd help her out, and I kissed her on the cheek to make Hiiragizawa jealous.  
  
"Well, he definitely got jealous. He came over her in a rage--much like you--and punched me. Then, he started screaming profanities at me--much like you--and then he said that I'd kissed Tomoyo. Sakura was coming here, and she heard. She heard, and then she told me she couldn't call me by my name. And then she ran off before I could stop her."  
  
Touya still had his eyes narrowed at me, and then he said, "I should punch you, as you've said I done everything else Satan did."  
  
I nodded. I definitely deserve it.  
  
"But I won't. It'd hurt Sakura too much. I don't really much care what you are doing. I just know that you've hurt Sakura more than imaginable. She didn't come home in tears, if that's what you're wondering, but her eyes were puffy, and she told me that she felt bad. I knew that it involved you, because her voice was cracked, and the only person who ever made her do that was you."  
  
I stood shocked. I--me? I was the person Sakura cared about? No possible frickin' way?! I was still skeptical, but Touya smiled a sadistic, evil smile at me.  
  
"Let me just tell you this. It's good that Sakura is finally going to get over you. If you hurt her this much, and she could've very well misheard something, then I don't even want her to get involved with you. So, as of now, you never met me and I've never met you. Just, I'm trying to go easy on you. Sakura is precious to me, and I don't like anyone--nothing--hurting Sakura. Got it?"  
  
I probably got off really easy with Touya. Too easy in fact. But, when I stood up, he stood up. He stuck out his hand to me, and said, "Nice to have known you, Gaki. I surely will miss those glaring matches."  
  
I stared at him dumbfounded, but did the only thing I could do. I shook his hand.  
  
"Sayonara, Gaki."  
  
And he left. Touya just left, after overwhelming me with his presence, and he just left. I closed my door after him, and the phone rang. Go figure. Touya said it would.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" I said tiredly into the phone.  
  
"Li-kun, you're an idiot!"  
  
Dammit! Everyone was just giving me crap today. Instead of venting my frustrations, as I was very prone to doing, I instead inhaled and said calmly, "Yes. I know this."  
  
"Good. Because now you're a dumbass who is a prick who just ruined my friendship with Sakura!"  
  
"Gee, thanks for being subtle about this, Daidouji!" I told her sarcastically.  
  
"I have every reason to be mad at you! All you said was that you'd get Eriol to notice me, or get a date, or something silly along those lines!"  
  
"Tomoyo, Shut up. I did. Eriol likes you, and he told me that he wanted to go on a date with you."  
  
I hear silence of a long period of time, and finally I hear a squeak. Then a much more understood, "Really?"  
  
"Yes, really. So, why don't you hang up the phone with me, call Sakura and tell her that you had nothing to do with this, patch things up with her, and then call Eriol."  
  
I figure Tomoyo must've had some sympathy kick in, because she said, "But Syaoran, you like Sakura so much. It just isn't right for everyone to be happy but you."  
  
"You have no idea," I mumbled.  
  
"What?" she asked, apparently thinking I was talking to her.  
  
"Nothing, don't worry about it. Anyhow, just do that and save yourself some heartache. I'll see you tomorrow, Daidouji. Ja ne."  
  
"Ja ne, Li-kun."  
  
I hang up the phone, and I stare at my wall with blank curiosity. What a nice speckled wall it is.   
  
I decide that there is absolutely nothing that I could do. Maybe I should leave Tomoeda, as that was what Touya was hinting at. But, I don't think that I will. No, I should live my life. I must have at least *some* trust in Eriol.   
  
Well, that's settled. I'll just try to patch up my own relationship with Sakura, and see how things go with her. Hopefully very well. Hopefully, hopefully, hopefully.  
  
~*~*~  
End Chapter 8 


	10. Ever

=That Dream=  
  
Chapter 9  
  
It's been a very long while, no? Sorry to all of those who had high expectations. I re-read my ficlet, and it's not as great as I once thought. The idea is ingenious, the execution is pitiful.  
  
Anyhow, I've still not gotten a computer, my old one was busted beyond repair, so says the computer guys, and I'm working on a really, incredibly bad computer! So, again, the delay was uneventful. Terribly, terribly sorry.  
  
~*~  
  
School was...interesting to say the least. When I got there, I sat in my usual desk, doing usual things. Like moping and wallowing in self-pity, denial, and loathing. Yes, today was normal like every other day.  
  
Except that Sakura hates me. She *hates* me. None of this half-way, inbetween crap, she really and truly is disgusted with me. I saw her asking the sensei if she could move! MOVE!  
  
WE'VE HAD THE SAME DAMN SEATS FOR SEVEN OR SO YEARS! NOW SHE WANTS TO *MOVE*!  
  
Well, what can I say, everything was like it was when I first came. Except she wanted to move, and I actually liked her--NO! Loved her this time. There, I've said it, AGAIN! I love Kinomoto Sakrua. There's nothing that can be said, I don't think I can live without her, and yet I've done something so incredibly stupid. Like, have hormones. Geez!  
  
Hiiragizawa is still an insufferable git, and I can't stand him any more than I could yesterday.  
  
I stare at the sensei with blank eyes, and I start to think about all that has happened. Dreams... dreams are what made my life a living hell. When I had a chance with Sakura, I should've taken it. I mean, truly, what could've been the worst thing she said. Well, it was no, and that would crush me, because she was the one and I loved her more than chocolate, but now she hates me.  
  
I hate my life, everything is just so, bleh!  
  
I turned to look at Hiiragizawa, who wasn't in a much better state than I. His eye was purple and blue, and that made me a bit happy, but he looked thoroughly dejected. I hardly ever see Hiiragizawa like that. He turned towards me, and threw a note at me. I caught it, and read what it said.  
  
'Did you talk to Tomoyo?'  
  
I hurridly scribbled back a reply. 'Yes.'  
  
'What did she say?'  
  
'She said she likes you. She should've called last night. I'm going to take a wild guess and say she didn't.'  
  
'You're sarcasm is felt even through the paper, little descendent.'  
  
'You're moods are worse than a girl's.'  
  
'Yes, so they are. No, since you've so obviously pointed out, Tomoyo didn't call me, and I'm assuming she's old-fashioned. Would she rather me ask her instead?'  
  
'I'm not going to answer. Everyone needs to suffer once in a while.'  
  
'You are a sadistic, evil man.'  
  
'I learn from the best.'  
  
"Psst... Tomoyo-san, Tomoyo-san!" Eriol said to Tomoyo. I watched as she turned around, and she grinned at him. That's so bloody not fair!  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Would you like to go on a date with me sometime soon?"  
  
"Really? I'd love to! Oh, wow!"  
  
Hiiragizawa grins, his face the epitome of joy. Well he can go suck it. I'm not in the mood. I don't know if I trust Eriol anymore. I think I'm just going to go back to China and live peacefully there. It couldn't get any worse. Truly...  
  
"Descendent, I want to thank you for this truly joyous event."  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"Well, I see that you are in a wonderful mood. Anyhow, I want you to know that everything is going according to plan."  
  
"Yes, it is. Everything is going according to plan. By the end of this week, I'm going back to China. I'm going to fulfill my duties of the Li Clan, like the Elders wanted me to do sooner. So, I'm going to be finishing up business for the rest of this week. I suppose that I'm backing out on the bet, and I'll repay you some other time."  
  
Hiiragizawa's mouth dropped open. I suppose he wasn't used to seeing me give up so easily. I guess he doesn't know how deeply I feel about Sakura. She's the love of my life, and I didn't plan on giving her up so easily, but I did. This was the worst I've ever felt in my life. I suppose wallowing in self-pity does that to you.  
  
"Oh no you don't, Descendent, you are not backing out of this bet so easily. In fact, I'll add on to this bet. If I don't win, then you can leave, and do what else we've planned."  
  
I shook my head negatively.  
  
"No, I'm leaving. It's final, I'm leaving. There's nothing anyone can do about it."  
  
Hiiragizawa looked like he was about to argue, then his shoulders slumped in compliance, and he agreed. "Fine, but I'm going to be visiting you in China, Little Descendent."  
  
"I'm sure we won't welcome you with open arms. Well, the bell is going to ring, and I'm off."  
  
I stood up as the bell rang, and I heard a couple of sniffles behind me. I can't be bothered any longer, I head out and I made my way to the office.  
  
When I went in, the secretary winked at me and asked if she could help me. I told her I'd be leaving by the end of this week.  
  
"Oh, Li-san, why?"  
  
"Things never work out as expected, do they?"  
  
"No, I suppose not. Well, before you leave, you'll have to come tell me good-bye."  
  
"Yes, I will. Thank you."  
  
I walked out and slowly made my way home. This is now the worst day in my life. All because of a dream, my life went upside down. I couldn't control myself, well actually, I was doing that to help a friend. So what a big load of crap that gets me into. Bleh...  
  
As I walked home, I passed Penguin Park, and looked at the park with a heavy heart. That place held fond memories. In fact, Tomoeda held too many memories for me to stay here any longer than I needed to. Yes, it's decided, I'm leaving by the end of this week. Because there is no possible way Sakura could ever forgive me. Ever. 


	11. Tomorrow I'll be Gone

=That Dream=  
  
Chapter 10  
  
~*~*~  
  
The phone rings, and rings, and rings. Won't they ever get the hint that I'm not going to answer? I suppose not.  
  
"Moshi-moshi?" I asked into the phone, my voice not very welcoming in the slightest. The week is almost over with, and I'm tired of everyone bothering me. I mean, I stopped going to school this week after telling them what I was planning, and yet these people still come to my house, and call, and do all this rubbish!  
  
"L-Li-san, it's me, Tomoyo. I, well I wanted to thank you. And I have interesting news to tell you!"  
  
"I'm sure it can wait. I don't have the time, ja ne, Daidouji-san," I said and then I quietly hung up the phone. For how much they seem to want to tell me, I never heard them try to talk about Sakura. I suppose I would've hung up much sooner.   
  
Hmm...  
  
Wow, I never realized how much I had to pack. There's just so much I have to worry about, and now I just... *grr*. I'm going back to Hong Kong without Sakura. I don't think that this is a good idea. I wonder what Okaasama will say about this. I don't think she'll be happy. She *wanted* me to propose to Sakura. Sadly, she just didn't realize that we're seventeen.  
  
Anyhow, what can I get rid of? Okay, I don't need these figurines, I don't need these candles, I don't need these...  
  
Oh, look at this? It's that old, pink cell phone that Sakura gave me. Hmm... fond memories. Too bad I can't keep it.  
  
The phone rings again, and instead of answering it, I take the plug out of the wall. There, now no one can call me. I wonder why I didn't think of that in the first place? Oh well, nothing can be said or done about it now.  
  
Now, I have most everything packed, and I'll be having this all transported to Hong Kong tomorrow. Now, I've already informed the school, I've had my records transferred so I can resume school in Hong Kong, and I've turned everything in.  
  
Alright then, let's see, I've told Okaasama, and she said the elders will truly be happy. Except about getting the cards, that was something they won't be happy about. But, does it really matter, I'm the second strongest sorceror in this world. Hence, in this world. Oi... Sakura is the strongest, but Eriol is probably stronger than me. Great, so I'm third. Wonderful.  
  
Anyhow, I believe I'm all packed up, and I can leave tomorrow. I suppose I'll have to go to Seijou High to tell the secretary, Yayashi Fumi, good-bye. I mean, I did tell her I would. I suppose I could tell everyone else good-bye as well. Well, everyone except Sakura. I'll just write her a note, and hopefully she'll read it before she would throw it away. Hopefully.  
  
=knock=knock=  
  
Hmm... I wonder who's knocking on the door. I don't feel like talking to anyone. I wonder if I sit here and don't say anything they'll go away.  
  
"Little Descendent, I know that you are in there, and I know that you don't want me to use force to get in there, now do you?"  
  
Bloody damn hell. No, not saying anything at all.  
  
"Li Syaoran, open the door, or I'll have to bust it down. You know you don't want to be paying any bills since you're leaving tomorrow."  
  
I don't care, I'm not answering. He can break it down for all I care, I'll say someone broke in when I wasn't there, and they can look at the security cameras to prove it. So, bleh.  
  
"Dammit, Syaoran, what if I told you that you could stay? What if I told you that everything will work out. And, next week is still Wednesday, you can be running around naked on Wednesday!"  
  
This is crap, I'm not going to listen to this anymore. I walk to the door and open it. Hiiragizawa is standing there, with a look of annoyance on his face.  
  
"Took you damn long enough. Now--" Hiiragiziwa pushed me aside and stepped in my apartment.  
  
"Wow, you weren't kidding. You really are leaving."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Nice of you to notice. Now, do you mind? Tell me what you need to tell me so I can finish packing."  
  
"Pushy, descendent, pushy. That's all that you are. Listen to me my Little Descendent, I think it'd be a very stupid idea, indeed, if you left. So, let's throw your petty differences aside and you stay."  
  
I sigh, no matter how many times I tell him, he just won't understand. It's as if his euphoria of being with Daidouji is rotting his brain more than what it used to be.  
  
"Hiiragizawa, please listen to me. I'm leaving because I ruined my chance with Sakura. I blame it on no one but myself, because I should've went about things in a totally different manner. Perhaps it's time for me to grow up and realize that Sakura and I just truly weren't meant to be."  
  
Hiiragizawa stared at me, his usual face of benign happiness was gone. It was truly pity that stared at me now.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, Hiiragizawa. I messed up, that's all there is to it. There's nothing you can do. I can't make an effort when I feel like crap. It's just, it's just not me."  
  
"So don't be you, Descendent. Be somebody else, and realize that you can get back together with Sakrua, and ten everything will be okay. Besides, this is effecting me, too. Tomoyo is not happy because Sakura-chan is not happy. When Tomoyo isn't happy, I'm not happy."  
  
"Oh, now I definitely must make a fool of myself agai, because you, Hiiragizawa Eriol, is not happy. Truly, this is a dastardly deed that only I must fix!"  
  
"You know, sarcasm doesn't fit you. It really doesn't, and that fact alone is enough to make me sad. Listen to me, Descendent, truly I do care about you. Now, that's a secret, and if it gets out to anyone, I will surely maim you with a butter knife."  
  
Hiiragizawa stopped and stared at me. "It's for your good, and Sakura's, too if you stay. She hasn't listened to me because she knows you are going. She was heartbroken, but if you stay, I know that'll make it all the better."  
  
I stared at Hiiragizawa and looked him in his eyes. "Gomen ne, I can't stay. There's nothing for me here, and you just said that Sakura won't listen to you. So, it's done and over with. It's the end of the week, and you just said Sakura wouldn't listen to you. That means the bet is over with and you lost."  
  
I steered Hiiragizawa towards the doorway and waved at him before he could protest.  
  
"Sayonara, Ancestor."  
  
Then I closed the door. 


	12. Goodbye

=That Dream=  
  
Chapter 11  
  
I know, I know. Long wait... sorry, school is tiring, I've been lazy, and I've been sucked into the Harry Potter fandom. *shrugs* Go figure.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Goodbye, Tomoeda, goodbye forever. Forever and ever and ever. I never want to come back again, too many bad memories. Goodbye, I don't love goodbyes, but they will suffice for now. I can't put up with the pain any longer, not any more. No, not anymore.  
  
"Tokyo Air for Hong Kong, Flight 519, departing at 6:00 a.m. is now boarding."  
  
'That's me,' I think to myself and stand up. I breathe in now, and I stare around once more. How this airport is so familiar. Oh well, nothing is gained by wishing.  
  
Walking onto the plane, I remember yesterday, and my goodbyes. The secretary, Yayashi Fumi, actually teared up. That was a nice thought. Quite nice, actually. Very nice, really. I won't get that from anyone else. Only pain, I suppose. And annoyance, they'll be annoyed. Hiiragizawa has only informed me enough. I guess, I guess that was the last time I saw him was yesterday."  
  
"Oh, excuse me, sir," a passing person said as they bumped into me.  
  
"Hnn," I grunted at the person. Damn airports, they were too crowded.  
  
"May I see your ticket and passport, please?" the man asked me. I handed him my ticket and passport, and he looked at my things and then looked back up. "First class, eh?" He then looked back at my passport. "Ah... I see now. You're a Li. Well, go right on ahead, sir. Here's your ticket, thank you for using Tokyo Air and have a nice flight."  
  
"Yeah," I muttered as I grabbed my ticket and hurriedly walked to the plane.  
  
"Alrighty then, window seat, window seat, 5A." I stopped before my seat and sat down. I didn't have but one carry-on bag, but I didn't have any bags other than that. Everything else was teleported to Hong Kong this morning before I left. Leaning back my seat, I closed my eyes and put on my headphones.  
  
After a few moments, a woman tapped me on my shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me, I don't mean to be a bother, but I believe you're in my seat."  
  
I looked at her, glaring a bit. Then I pulled my seat back up, took out my ticket, and looked at it.  
  
"I don't believe I am," I said tiredly. I showed her my ticket, and it said 5A on it. I then gave her a pointed look. She blushed a bit and looked at her ticket.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry about that, I'm in the seat behind you."  
  
"Hnn," I grunted again before I put my headphones back on. Oh, kami, what a depressing song. Exactly the one I wanted to hear, "Goodbye". Oi, I guess Hiiragizawa was right, sarcasm really isn't befitting.  
  
"Li-san, we're about to take off. Could you remove your headphones until we're in the air?" the flight attendent asked me.  
  
I shrugged my shoulders and grinned a bit. "Sure." The flight attendent smiled and then continued on down the aisle.   
  
"Anything that you want, anything that you need, anything that you haven't gotten yet, that you want from me..." I was singing under my breath.  
  
"Oh, that's so wonderful! Do you sing professionally?" a voice asked me. I groaned and my head dropped a few centimetres.  
  
"No," I said bluntly. I hadn't realized that I started singing. Now, I'd have to watch myself.  
  
"Well, that's too bad," the voice said again. I believe the woman is stalking me. There's too much conversation. Can't she see that I'm a horrible and vile person?  
  
"No, not really," I grounded out again. Doesn't she realize that I *don't* feel like talking?  
  
"But it is! You have a great voice, and I believe I know that song. Um...la-la-la On this roller coaster ride, it's going to collide, with those secrets that we hide, Goodbye..." she then finished off. I *really* wanted to bang my head into the seat infront of me, or with the phone on the back of the seat, or something! This woman couldn't see what so ever!  
  
Then she apparently started to giggle. "I know, my singing is horrible. Not nearly as wonderful as yours. I'm surprised though, I wouldn't have realized that anyone would know an American band."  
  
Small talk was stupid. It was idiotically, annoyingly stupid. There was no point to it.  
  
"Oh look," I started. "It looks like it might snow. That means that I must get some sleep in, so if you don't mind?" I said, none too nicely. I really was annoyed. At least I finished it with the best small talk with talking about the weather.  
  
"Oh, I don't mind at all. Well, the plane is taking off, and no one is sitting next to you. Do you mind if I sit there?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
I heard her hesitate and her breathing became a bit quick. Oh, bloody hell!  
  
"I meant, yes, you can sit there," I mumbled, in hopes that she couldn't hear me.  
  
"Why, thanks ever so much."  
  
"Hnn."  
  
Okay, only a couple of more hours. Only a couple of hours. I can then get back, talk to the Elders, see what punishment they might have for me, be tortured by my anechans, and then looked down upon by my okaasama.  
  
"What's your name?" the woman asked me.  
  
I kept my eyes closed. Perhaps if I don't answer her and keep them closed, perhaps she'll think I'm asleep.  
  
"Oh," I heard her say softly.  
  
I turned my head, and I grinned a bit. It worked. Like I said, I hated small talk. Well, there was so much to do. I'm surprised that Hiiragizawa didn't pester me more. I'm just so surprised. That bet, gosh. That's too bad I didn't get to tell Daidouji what I wanted about Hiiragizawa. No, it's *really* too bad I didn't get to humiliate him. The bakayaru...  
  
"We will be landing shortly. Thank you for flying Tokyo Air," the voice interrupted me taking a shower... Voice? Why would a voice be in my shower? Oh! That's right. Plane. I'm on a plane.  
  
Stretching, I give a yawn and turn my head slowly. Sleeping away was that woman from before. She was quite pretty. No where near as beautiful as Sakura, but I'd never be seeing Sakura again, so I suppose it didn't matter.  
  
After a couple of moments of blinking stupidly, I could feel the plane decreasing in altitude and my ears were starting to pop.  
  
"Home sweet home," I said bitterly as I sat in my chair impatiently. I was just ready to get back and start training, or leading, or something. Something to get myself off of this buzzing that was currently annoying the fiery hell out of me.  
  
Finally, the plane made contact, and the woman next to me jerked up, blinking quickly. She then scratched her nose, and she looked around slowly, as if she didn't know her surroundings. Hmm... those actions were very familiar.  
  
"First class, thank you for flying with us, you are now allowed to deboard the plane," the flight attendent said after a moment. I stood up quickly, and hurried out of my seat and out of the plane. Walking briskly to the entrance, I showed my passport, and then walked to the front of the airport. On my way, I was jostled by every person imaginable. It was aggravating.  
  
Before I could hail a cab, I heard my name. "Syaoraaaaaannn!" I turned around, and I was tackled/hugged by Meilin. I caught myself and Meiling as well as I stumbled back a bit.  
  
"Syaoran, how are you? Was your flight okay?" she started asking me before I could even tell her hello.  
  
"Hello, Meiling, I'm as good as can be expected, and the flight was tedious. On to more important matters, how are you, Meiling?"  
  
She grinned at me as she gave me another hug and then hopped down. She tapped her foot and looked into the air. Her eyes were on me, though.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran, I'm wonderful. Better than ever."  
  
"What happened, Meiling?" I asked her, a smile threatening to break out on my face.  
  
"Nothing, Syaoran, nothing at all. Anyhow, come on, I'm here to bring you back to the Elders, as well as your lovable anechans."  
  
I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Thanks for reminding me."  
  
"Your welcome, Syaoran."  
  
I followed Meiling, she winded through the crowd expertly, going quickly to the car that was waiting for us. She opened the back and got in, and I followed suit.  
  
Before we started to pull out, I saw that woman who sat by me on the plane, looking lost. I gave her one final look, and then turned back to Meiling.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Song is "Goodbye" by Oleander. 


	13. Maybe Hello

=That Dream=  
  
Chapter 12  
  
~*~*~  
  
Upon arriving at the Li Manor, I sighed and felt like I needed bags to drop, or something. So I dropped my only carry-on bag, and Meiling looked at me as if I wasn't well.  
  
"Slipped," I said simply.  
  
She still gave me a funny look, but continued on to the Manor. She was walking briskly, and she was humming something under her breath.  
  
"We aren't running a marathon, Meiling, you can slow down. It isn't as if they haven't seen me before."  
  
"Oh, but they'll be so happy you're here, Syaoran. I'm sure you want to see your Okaasama."  
  
I nodded. Sure, I do want to see her. It's just everyone else I don't want to see.  
  
"Welcome home, Li-sama," a couple of people around me said. I groaned inaudibly as they bowed at me.  
  
"Konbon wa," I said to them, bowing as well. I knew they were bowing because I was the Leader of the Li Clan, now that I was back. Only a couple of months before it was official. I bowed because they needed respect.  
  
"Come *on*, Syaoran!" I heard Meiling say in a warning tone. No point in upsetting her, she was horrible sometimes. I sped up, and walked quickly into the sitting room, where my Okaasama and my anechans were sitting.  
  
"Oh! Xiaolang, Xiaolang! Our little Xiaolang," I heard my anechans say. Oh, kami, help me...  
  
Before I knew it, they were all poking and prodding me. It was actually quite a funny sight, considering I was much taller than they were.  
  
"Welcome home, Xiaolang," I heard a voice say to me from further away. My sisters moved, and I could see my Okaasama sitting down, smiling regally at me.  
  
I bowed and answered with, "It's good to be home, Okaasama. How are you?"  
  
"As good as can be expected."  
  
I grinned a bit. I walked to her and she hugged me, a thing that she doesn't do often.  
  
"Welcome home, my son," she said to me as she kept hugging me. I hugged her as well, and then I pulled back.  
  
"It's wonderful to see you, Ueda-sama," I said as I bowed to the figure who entred the room.  
  
He bowed his head slightly, and then answered in return, "I digress, I must say, it isn't so wonderful to see you, Xiaolang. You've not returned the Clow Cards."  
  
"You should know, Ueda-sama, they are no longer Clow Cards. They are Sakura Cards," I answered him, my tone unpleasant and my face even more so. Both promised of him being sent to a retirement home when I was leader.  
  
"I assure you, Xiaolang, that it matters not whether they are Clow Cards or Sakura Cards, they do belong to the Li Clan."  
  
I rolled my eyes emphatically, and I narrowed my eyes at him.   
  
"With all due respect, they are SA-KU-RA CARDS. That means that they are hers, that they are with her magic." I rolled my eyes again and said, "Actually, it doesn't matter. We don't need them, I realized that in my time there."  
  
"Did you, Xiaolang? Are you sure you sure you weren't pining after the Card Mistress?"  
  
Growling, I clenched my fists, but before I could say anything, Okaasama grabbed my shoulder and said, "Yoshio, I advise you not to continue in speaking with my son. Leave this for another time."  
  
He bowed to Okaasama and then answered, "As you wish, Yelan-sama."  
  
After he left, Okaasama turned back to me and said, "Go get freshened up, Xiaolang. It will almost be time to eat."  
  
I nodded and I walked upstairs and to my quarters. I glanced at the walls, at everything there was for me to see and to remember. My features softened slightly as there were pictures of the first time Sakura came to Hong Kong. My, I was horrible. Horribly horrible.  
  
As I walked into my room, I realized that it was the same. Nothing was changed, and my things were already back in their place.  
  
"Welcome home, Xiaolang," I said to myself. There was no point in actually getting ready to eat, as I most likely would be eating by myself.  
  
When one of the servants knocked on my door, and told me it was time to eat, I walked back downstairs. I took my time, letting my hand slide down the wall, letting myself get familiar with everything once again.  
  
I walked into the dining area, and I sat down at my usual spot. Okaasama walked out of the kitchen, smiling. I was confused, I usually ate by myself. Well, I suppose that things could change, I hadn't been here in a long amount of time.  
  
"Xiaolang, you won't be dining by yourself tonight. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Iie, not at all," I answered. I ate by myself all the time at ho--Tomoeda. There's no point in doing it when I have family here.  
  
When Okaasama didn't sit down, I was confused. Instead, she smiled and then clapped her hands firmly. I looked around for a moment, until the woman on the plane walked out of the foyer, she was still in the same clothes, and she was looking around in wonder.  
  
"Wow," I heard her say to herself.  
  
"Nani?" I asked, my eyes wide, and I was staring at my Okaasama with daggars in my eyes.  
  
"Xiaolang, this is... Ohana Kimi," said Okaasama, introducing her. I stared at Okaasama for a moment, and then I wondered about her name. Ohana Kimi... great flower who is without equal. It's too close for coincidence.  
  
"Konbon wa," Ohana-san said, bowing. She was blushing a lot, and her head was down.  
  
"Hnn," I responded with my usual grunts. I was outraged. I stood up and excused myself. I walked into the kitchen, giving Okaasama a pointed look and stopped and stood by the counter.  
  
"What is this?" I asked loudly when she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Calm down, Xiaolang. You've been taut as wire since you've been back. What exactly happened in Tomoeda?"  
  
I growled and crossed my arms. "Nothing I would like speaking about. Okaasama, what is this about? Why is this woman here?"  
  
Okaasama looked thoughtful for a moment before she smiled and said, "I know her."  
  
Throwing my hands up in frustration, I demanded a better answer. "What do you mean 'you know her'? You know many people, I don't see them in there eating with me!"  
  
I quickly calmed down once Okaasama gave me a look. "Just because you have lived on your own for a time, doesn't mean you can come back home and start acting foolish, Xiaolang."  
  
I sighed in defeat and answered with a, "Hai, Okaasama."  
  
She was still staring in me in that reproving way, before she said simply, "I know her, and I would appreciate it if you would treat her as if she was your Ying-Fa."  
  
My face paled and I looked up at Okaasama and said quietly, "I don't have a Ying-Fa. Yet, for you, I shall treat her as I would treat any important guest."  
  
With those words, I walked back out to the dining room, and she was sitting at the table, her head bowed and her face red.  
  
"Konbon wa, Ohana-san," I said as I sat down and put a napkin in my lap. She looked up at me, and her eyes sparkled. She smiled a bit and said, "Konbon wa, S--Li-san."  
  
I quickly glanced at her, but she wasn't looking at me. I believe she was about to call me Syaoran, but I couldn't be too sure. As I've stated before, I hated small talk, but I had to, for Okaasama.  
  
"So..." I started.  
  
She wasn't looking at me, but out the window. "It doesn't look like you'll get any sleep."  
  
I was confused, and I looked at her with a look that clearly stated so.  
  
"It doesn't look like it'll be snowing here," she said again. She looked at me, and smiled widely. I almost laughed. Ohana-san knew we were having small talk, so she decided to talk about the weather.  
  
"As for me, I could sleep pleasantly in weather like this. I've always liked China."  
  
I took a sip of my drink, and I stared at her out of the cornour of my eyes. I was about to comment, when finally the food was brought out. I smelled the dish, and realized that it was curry.  
  
"Itadakimase!" Ohana-san said as the food was in front of us. She took her chopsticks and started to eat. I was grinning slightly, the gestures reminded me so much of...  
  
"Oishi..." I heard her say as she was smiling. I started to chuckle, and I realized that she heard me. I knew that she might be upset, but instead, she only smiled.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" she asked me.  
  
"You--" I started and then I stopped. I realized I was about to tell her something that I wasn't even ready to tell my own Okaasama.  
  
"You don't have to tell me," she said, smiling.  
  
"Oh, it's not a problem. It's about... someone I used to know. She acted a lot like you. She was very animated when she ate. I don't know if you think that is a bad thing, but I think it's rather wonderful. She was... she was great."  
  
Ohana-sama smiled, and she looked back at me. "Oh, no, not at all. I think everyone should enjoy one's food."  
  
I nodded and smiled. She grinned and then said, "You should smile more often. It's very becoming of you."  
  
I blushed, but I quit smiling. I usually didn't smile often, and that was something that I was going to keep to. Unless Sakura was here... I suppose she noticed that I quit smiling, because she frowned. Oddly, she didn't look right frowning.  
  
"Perhaps you should keep smiling, then. It's very becoming of you," I told her, recycling her own compliment. She grinned and blushed.  
  
"You sound as if you really liked that person you used to know. Do you mind if I ask where she is?"  
  
My shoulders slumped. Thinking about Sakura was painful, but I suppose I needed to let it out, to realize that I'm a complete screw-up, and that I'll never have Sakura. Never.  
  
"Sh-she's home, I assume. Happy. Her oniichan is definitely happy. He didn't like me, her oniisan. He called me 'stupid Chinese gaki'. Although, he did love S--her very much. Called her Kaijuu, but he was only trying to protect her."  
  
Ohana-san giggled and asked, "He was trying to protect her by calling her 'Kaijuu'? He doesn't sound all that protective."  
  
I grinned at the memory. "Oh believe me, he was only trying to protect her. I could tell he loved her. It was, it was so apparent. You can tell when someone loves another person."  
  
"Can you? I find it hard to tell, myself."  
  
I thought back to my times at Tomoeda. "Definitely. Especially when you love that person. It's easy to tell and get jealous when you know that someone else loves her, no matter who they are. It's just... it's different, caring about someone in that way. A different but nice feeling."  
  
She sighed and took another bite of her curry. "She sounds special. Why isn't she here?"  
  
I hesitated before I put down my chopsticks.  
  
"Oh! I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable!"  
  
"No... it's just, she's not here because I messed up. I messed up anything we had together. It's, it's really sad. I guess, that's what I get, though, for being the way I was."  
  
"Well, I don't understand. How were you?"  
  
"Oh, I suppose I was trying to help a friend. A guy there liked her friend, and her friend liked that guy. So, to give Hiiragizawa, that's the guy, a little incentive, I kissed her on the cheek. He had kittens and he went to my apartment and beat me up. Sadly, Sa-she was there and heard that Hiiragizawa said that I kissed Daidouji, that's her friend. Anyhow, I suppose she took it the wrong way, and she left. I've felt awful every since, and I had to leave. There was no way I could stay and still see her everyday not being able to stand the sight of me."  
  
I breathed a bit, and took a sip of my drink. "Love story gone awry, ne?"  
  
Ohana-san's eyes were bright, and she said, "No, actually, not at all. Well, did you talk to her?"  
  
"Iie. I was too ashamed with myself. Too ashamed, and well, Hiiragizawa tried for me--after he punched me."  
  
Ohana-san giggled and covered her mouth. She then pushed her plate away from her and said, "Arigato."  
  
She stood up, stretched and said, "Well, I don't think that Hiiragizawa did a very good job."  
  
I was staring at my plate, and I was chuckling. "No, he never does, he always screws things up."  
  
"Especially when I had to come all the way to Hong Kong to find out the story for myself."  
  
I jerked my head up, and Sakura was standing there, wearing the clothes that Ohana-san was wearing. Well... I mean, Sakura was Ohana!  
  
"S-Sakura?" I asked confused.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Xiaolang," said Sakura, apologizing.  
  
I stood up and stared at her. 


	14. Full Moon Wednesday

=That Dream=

Chapter 13

©PrincessLesse 2003

            When I stood up, I didn't know what to do.  I didn't know what to say.  Nothing.  I knew nothing at all.  All I could do was stare at her.  I kept staring at her face, and then the next thing I knew, I hugged her.

            "Sakura," I mumbled into her hair.  I was truly at a loss for words.  I had no idea what to do or say.  Sakura was here!  I was hugging her!  I… I hugged her!  Jumping back, I stared at her once more.

            "Syaoran, you love me?"

            I gulped but I couldn't say anything at all.  I merely nodded.  Sakura's face at that moment I nodded would be the only thing I would have to remember for a truly happy life.  She is… she is the love of my life.  I couldn't think of spending time with anyone else.  She's perfectly wonderful.  She's the one.

            "Oh, Syaoran, I-I believe we put this off for a long time."

            I nodded, still not quite sure what she meant by this.  I just shrugged, not knowing what to say at all.  She came closer to me, and I didn't know what she was going to do.  Sadly (or perhaps luckily?) I didn't find out.

            "SAKURA-CHAN!  Look, it's Sakura-chan!"  I turned to the interruption, actually it was _interruptions_, and there were my sisters.  They ran into the room and they were hugging Sakura madly.  I felt bad for her, but I couldn't do anything as my sisters next assaulted me.

            "Xiaolang, why didn't you tell us Ying-fa was here?"

            I could only shake my head and shrug my shoulders.  I had no idea what to say or do.  I couldn't even begin to tell you how overwhelmed I was.  I was only wondering what we had put off.  If I wanted to go with Pedro's idea, I would be a very happy boy indeed.

            "Ladies, Sakura-chan is a guest at our home.  Treat her accordingly," Okaasan said when she walked back into the dining area.  I bowed when she walked in.  I knew that I wouldn't have to do anymore to convey my thanks.

            "Xiaolang, I have a feeling that you and Ying-fa have much catching up to do.  We shall leave you two to yourselves.  Come, dears, Xiaolang needs his time."

            I grinned at Okaasan after she left.  Sometimes she was too much at once.  I turned back to Sakura, who was blushing and staring steadily at her feet.  I gulped and started pacing around the room.  I couldn't think of anything else to do, and I knew that I was about to die of the fact that Sakura was here… for me.

            "Syaoran, I have something to tell you, since you poured out your thoughts to me unknowingly.  I—uh—well, I've always had this—this thing for you.  I can't really explain it.  You were always so distant, so cold.  I mean, other than your close circle of friends, you did nothing to make girls that fancied you feel welcomed.  I took that as a hint, and I never, and I mean **never** tried to approach you about things like that.  In fact, I thought you might've been, oh… you know…"

            I glared at her.  I had a feeling I knew where this was going.

            "…Gay." Sakura finished for me.

            "Arigato, Sakura, you surely know the way to my heart," I told her, my voice sarcastic.

            She giggled at me and she smiled slightly.  I didn't want to lose this moment, so I stared at her, not blinking, but memorizing every line of her face with this timid smile on her face.  It was truly wonderful, and I loved it too much.  Especially too much for a Li.

            "Oh, Syaoran, let me finish.  Anyhow, Tomoyo-chan was so tired of me being "wonderfully oblivious" as she put it, and she told me that you liked me.  Well, I was so happy because I've liked you all along, Syaoran.  In conclusion to that, I went to your apartment, but you and Eriol-kun were fighting, and Eriol-kun said it was because you kissed Tomoyo-chan."

            She was smiling now, but she was looking sheepish and her face was red.  I grinned a bit, now I knew why Sakura was at my apartment.

            "Sakura, I don't know what to say except that I'm sorry.  I was trying to do Daidouji-san a favor.  I didn't realize the consequences.  The thing that I did do was giving her a peck on her cheek so Hiiragizawa could see."

            Sakura was still smiling sadly at me, before she said, "I know.  I thought Tomoyo liked you, and she was just trying to make me feel better.  I didn't believe Eriol-kun when he tried to tell me differently, I was only confused and hurt."

            I smiled wanly; there was nothing I could do to make her feel better.  I was the cause of this.

            "Oh, Syaoran, I know that Touya-kun came over and fussed at you.  Gomen nasai!"

            I walked over to her and gave her another hug.  These things were sparse and in-between; therefore, I surprised myself when I gave Sakura another hug.  "You know I don't care about that, the only thing I care about is you."

            At those words, I blushed considering, and gulped, my Adam's apple bobbing.  Then I heard a soft giggling, and I looked down at Sakura, who was staring up at me.

            "Syaoran, you're too much for words.  I can't describe how happy I am that you don't like Tomoyo-chan!"  After Sakura said this, her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand.  "Oh!  I didn't mean that.  I don't have any ill feelings toward Tomoyo-chan.  I didn't mean that!  That was mean and spiteful of me."

            I shook my head and moved her hand away from her mouth.  "Don't worry about it, I understand what you meant.  I like Tomoyo-chan, but not in the way I like you.  Not nearly as much as I like you, anyhow."

            I grinned at her, unable to contain my giddiness.  You know those dreams where they're so great; you never want to wake up?  That's what this is, except this isn't a dream!  Well, I don't think it is.  Ouch!  Nope, this definitely is not a dream.

            "Why'd you pinch yourself, Syaoran?"

            "No reason.  Well, Sakura, there's something that I have to tell you.  There was a bet that Hiiragizawa and I had going on.  If you and I ended up together by the end of the week, I'd um… never mind.  Forget I said anything about it."

            It was too late though; the damage had already been done.  I could tell that I piqued Sakura's curiosity, because she was tilting her head in that ever so wonderful way, and she was staring at me with her wide, green eyes.

            "A bet?  What bet, Syaoran?"

            I shook my head, and I sighed exasperatedly.  "Oh, don't worry about it.  It was stupid, and it doesn't matter anyway."

            Sakura was grinning coyly at me now, and she was backing away from me, her hands on her hips.  "No, tell me what the bet was about, Li Syaoran!  I want to know!"

            My shoulders slumped, and I took in a deep breath.  I sat down on one of the chairs, and I propped my head on my hands.  "Sakura…"

            "Syaoran!  I mean it, I want you to tell me about this bet."

            I shook my head negatively, but I still continued to stare at her.  There was no point in telling her about the bet, because that would mean I'd have to tell her about the dream, and I most certainly wasn't ready to tell her about the dreams.  I know that they were common, but I wasn't a common person.  I refused to let her know about the dream.  That just wasn't something I wanted to share.  It was bad enough that Hiiragizawa knew about them.  I was upset that I would have to live with the fact that he knew—unless I _disposed_ of him.

            Sakura was still staring at me, and her eyes were narrowed, although there was a playful grin on her lips.

            "Sakura, it's too embarrassing for me to tell you about the dream…"

            I stopped there because I knew I slipped.  I said the word 'dream'.  She glanced at me quickly, and a slow smile spread across her face.  Her eyes were sparkling as she asked me the inevitable words, "What dream?"

            The words going through my head at the moment were '_that dream'_.

            "Well?"

            I sighed n defeat.  I knew there would be no way of getting out of this, and if I really wanted to spend the rest of my life with Sakura (Which I do!) I have to be open and honest with her.

            "I didn't say dream.  I said _team_.  I didn't want to tell you about the _team_ Hiiragizawa and I made.  It was a silly bet and Hiiragizawa and I worked together on it."

            Sakura narrowed her eyes at me after I said this.  I gulped nervously as she said, "I may be gullible, Syaoran, but I'm not stupid."

            "I know that!  I never said that you were stupid!"

            "You're treating me like I am, and if you don't tell me, I'll get Eriol-kun to tell me.  I have an inkling that he'll be more than happy to tell me about your _team_."  She narrowed her eyes at me, and I shrugged.  I grinned slightly and walked to her.  I grabbed her arm and led her to the den and to the couch.  We sat down and I turned towards her and stared her in the eyes.

            "If you really want to know, you have to promise not to get angry with me."

              
            Sakura looked surprise that I actually complied, but she nodded nonetheless.  I had a feeling that she wouldn't be too understanding after I told her.

            "Well, the dream is about as standard as any dream gets.  First off, it's about school, and you, and the student body, and of course, myself.  Uh, I don't know how to tell you, but at first I wake up.  Well, in my dreams, I'm always going to school naked."  Sakura's eyebrows rose up at this.  I gulped nervously and I smiled.  "Well, uh, that's it!" I said shakily.

            "Li Syaoran, quit lying to me.  I know that isn't it.  I want you to tell me the whole dream!"

            I nodded after a moment, and I sighed.  There was no way out of it.  "Okay.  I went to school naked.  I had thought that everyone was missing out, and I didn't have a care in the world, and ah, everyone was either looking at me appreciatively or admiringly."  I hastily added in, "Because that has a point later on!" at her look of skepticism.  "Well, when I got to school, I still didn't have a care in the world.  I sat in my normal desk, went about my normal morning routine.  Yet, the only thing different was you.  Instead of turning around and telling me 'ohayo', you merely told me that we couldn't be friends anymore and you couldn't call me by my first name anymore.  All because of me being naked."

            I sheepishly looked at Sakura, and she was grinning wickedly.  "Oh, Syaoran, that's hilarious!  Why, are you feeling guilty?"

            I blushed when she said this and said hotly, "No!"

            Sakura started laughing; she was holding her stomach.  I glared at her through half-lidded eyes, and I had my arms crossed.  "Oh, Syaoran, what a silly dream!  I wouldn't tell you that.  Although, I'd be very, eh, _surprised_ if you were to come to school naked."

            I started chuckling nervously.  She glanced up at me quickly and asked, "Syaoran, what was the bet?"

            I shook my head negatively; then she gasped and giggled.  "No!  The bet was for you to go to school naked?"

            Laughing filled my ears as Sakura almost fell of the couch.  I only shook my head in annoyance as she glanced at me through tear filled eyes.  "Oh, Syaoran, that is rich.  I can't believe that you agreed to such a bet."

            "I would've agreed to anything to get you back," I told her quietly.

            Sakura quieted down and looked up at me with serious eyes.  "Oh, Syaoran…"

            I shook my head as if to clear it, and I grinned.  "Well, I guess I sort of lost the bet.  You and I are friends again, and it's in the time that Hiiragizawa set; he _did_ prompt you to come to Hong Kong."

            "Why, Syaoran, it sounds as if you want to go to school naked."

            I smiled slightly, "Whenever I know you want get angry with me, when I _for sure_ know, I'll tell you about my other dream."

            "No!  Syaoran, you can't tease me like that and not tell me."

            "Yes I can.  Anyhow, I get to publicly humiliate Hiiragizawa and tell Daidouji something horrible about him."

            Sakura glared at me and I glared back.  (Never mind the fact that I ceased immediately after she started sniffling.)  "Hiiragizawa deserves it, no matter what you say."

~*~*~

            I.  Hate.  Wednesdays.  It is now my least favourite day of the week.  Bloody, bloody Wednesdays.

            "Li-san!  What do you think you are doing?"

            I shook my head and looked at the floor.  How _humiliating_.  "Li-san!  You are facing expulsion!  Li-san!"

            I continued walking and I walked into school, my face set in grim determination.  I was red, far too red than any normal human being should be.  Yet, I had a feeling that I'm not quite that normal.

            "Oh my…"

            I turned around quickly when I heard a thud.  I blushed even more and hurried down the hall when I realized a girl had fainted.  I was greeted much the same way as I continued down the hall to my classroom.

            When I walked in, the whole of the room was silent.  I was staring fixedly at my feet, and I heard some of the desks scraping and whispering.  Lots and _lots_ of whispering.  I guess was humiliating myself beyond repair.  There was nothing that I would be able to do about this.

            I heard the whirring of the camcorder before I saw it.  I looked up and glared guiltily at Hiiragizawa, who was smiling wickedly.  I hate him.  I do.

            "Wow!  Li-san, congratulations!" I heard a classmate of mine say.  He was grinning brightly and he held out his hand to shake mine.  I was staring confusedly at him as he shook my hand, and then there was a whir of excitement all at once.

            "Goodness, Li-san, what's gotten into you?"

            "Wow, you're girlfriend is _really_ lucky?"

            "Are you positive that you're not cheating somehow?"

            "Damn nice body.  I could just eat him up."

            "Oi, he's not _cold_.  He's just… he's all naturale."

            At each and every comment, I'm positive that my face got redder and redder.  Gee, how I hated Wednesdays.  Bloody horrible Wednesdays.

            Before I lost my nerve I said what I wanted to say.  "Hiiragizawa Eriol has wet the bed in this past week, and Daidouji-san, Eriol has peeked at you in the shower."

            I grinned slightly when I heard gasps at this and a '_crack'_ of a slap.  I could now rest at ease.  I was smiling I felt a presence close to me.  I looked down and Sakura was standing there, smiling at me.

            "Damn Wednesdays, ne?"  

            I grinned slightly, but my mind was preoccupied.  Sakura was seeing me naked, and she wasn't repulsed?  What a joyous day indeed!

            "Oh, Li-san."

            Damn it all to hell!

            "I think you look wonderful."

            I looked up at her quickly.  She was smiling and she held up her hand and the room went silent.  She grinned at me sweetly as everyone seemed to fall asleep.  She glanced up at me before she said, "Now, Eriol-kun can't say that you didn't complete the bet.  Don't worry; no one will remember a thing.  Well, except for a pleasant dream where you were naked."

            I blushed and she smiled.  "Arigato, Sakura," I told her.  Then, doing something that wasn't expected of me, (Especially since I was naked) I bent down and kissed her hard on the mouth.  I wanted to freeze this moment, because it was the best that I ever had.  I felt her grinning against my lips as she said, "Syaoran, you aren't happy are you?"

~*~*~

Finis!

            I want to thank everyone who has stuck through with me and continued on with the story.  I thank you for your support, and this story wouldn't have been half of what it is without you guys.  Well, I hope this has been as fun to read as it has been for me to write.  Arigato!

Cheers!


End file.
